Harry Potter and the Voodoo Bat
by Tropical-kitten
Summary: Harry Potter and the VooDoo bat is just a collection of scenes with Margret D. Potter, Harry's American cousin. The point of these scenes are to introduce you to her and exsplain her relationship with all the other charecters. Complete
1. Scene 1

In which Harry meets a Fruit Bat

-This scene is when Harry, Ron and Hermione formally meet Remus Lupin. In my version Margret comes with him and also meets them, instantly causing a stir. This takes place just after the Dementor leaves their compartment and Harry is recovering.-

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, pale with worry.  
"What happened?" He asked, still shaken, "Who screamed?"  
"Screamed?" Ron asked, confused, "No one Screamed, mate. That thing came in and you went all funny."  
"I heard someone scream," Harry insisted. He remembered it quite clearly.  
"The creature was a Dementor," Said Professor R.J. Lupin, awake and now pulling something from his worn robes, "It is a vile creature that draws out ones worst memories and feeds on them. It is likely that the Dementor forced you to relive the most painful moment of your life."  
"But I've never heard that women's voice before," Harry complained, hating how pathetic he sounded as his voice cracked.  
"Not that you can remember now," Lupin said, handing him and the others each a piece of chocolate, "But if it's in your mind then it did happen. If it is strong enough to attract such attention from a Dementor then it is quite possible that your mind has suppressed it to protect you. The mind is quite powerful in that way."  
Harry stared at the haggard man. He was strange, but seemed to know a lot. Maybe too much. Multiple attempts on his life made Harry a tad apprehensive of strangers. He watched wearily as Lupin stood to examine the luggage rack. He turned and smiled pityingly at Harry.  
"It's not poisoned," He said, "It'll make you feel better." Harry still didn't eat it.  
"Um, sir," Began Hermione, also not eating her chocolate, unlike Ron, "What are you looking for?"  
"An idiot," He said simply.  
There was a squeak and Lupin smiled. He turned toward the squeak and scooped something up from the rack. As he brought his hand down they all saw that a little bat was shaking in his hand.  
"You are far too easy to bait, my dear," Lupin chuckled, drawing his wand.  
He taped the bat and dropped it on the seat. It quickly shifted into a girl, about Harry's age. She had pale skin and soft, elegant features, her body graceful but powerful looking. Her hair was a silky, ink black with streaks of several colors and hues tied into a ponytail at the base of her skull. She was in tattered blue jeans, a dirty, battered shirt, a patched jacket and several strange necklaces and bracelets hung from her. She had several scars, though not as many as Lupin, and her enchanting violet eyes were shooting daggers at the man, who was smiling in self-satisfaction.  
"Jerk," He spat, clutching herself and shaking.  
Lupin just kept smiling and handed her a piece of chocolate. She turned her nose up as it, causing him to sigh.  
"You may insist that nothing can harm you, my dear," He said, patiently, "But you and I both know that with Dementors that simply isn't the case."  
"I'm f-fine," She spat, her American accent coming through. He cocked an eye brow and her glare intensified. "D-damn you," She conceded, swiping the chocolate from him.  
"Good," He said heading for the compartment door, "I'm going to go speak with conductor. Don't start any trouble while I'm gone."  
The girl stuck her tongue out at him as he left. Hermione chuckled, hollowly. The girl blushed and shoved the chocolate in her mouth. A few moments later she stopped shaking and sighed, as if relieved. Figuring it was safe, Harry ate his own chocolate. As soon as he swallowed the first bite he felt a warmness spreading through him. By the time he finished the intense coldness that had filled him after encountering the dementor was gone, and he relaxed.  
The girl was pouting, seated opposite Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to make of her. She didn't look like anyone he'd meet before, so she wasn't a student. She seemed to know Mr. Lupin well enough, judging by the way they spoke to each other. But she sounded American. Harry decided right there that this girl was odd, if not very strange.  
"Um," Hermione began, trying to break the awkward silence that infused the compartment, "May I ask what your name is?"  
The girl gave her an unreadable look. "Now I don't know how you guys do things around here," she said, her voice melodic yet cutting, "But where I come from its proper manners to give your name before asking for someone else's."  
Hermione blushed and stumbled over her words, embarrassed. "Oh...um...well..."  
The girl smiled, a wonderfully honest, warm smile that seemed to make her eyes sparkle and light up the world. "I'm just yankin' yer chain," The girl chuckled, holding out her hand, "The name's Margret, but most people call me Batty for my Ani-magus form."  
"I'm Hermione Granger," The bushy haired witch said, taking her hand, "Pleasure to meet you." Margret nodded, still smiling her warm smile. "This is my friend Ron Weasley," She went on, gesturing to the Red-head who had been suspiciously silent this whole time.  
"Weasley, eh?" Margret said, holding out her hand to him, "I've heard about you guys."  
"Oh?" asked Ron, warily. He was accustomed to being teased for his family.  
"Only good things," She assured him, "Mostly war stories. You come from a long line of proud warriors ."  
Ron brightened, taking her hand and smilingly proudly. He didn't get a lot of compliments, especially such meaningful ones.  
"And this is-" Hermione went on, gesturing finally to Harry.  
"Harry Potter," Margret interjected, an impish glint in her eyes, "I recognized you right away."  
Instinctively Harry's hand went up to cover his scare. Margret chuckled at him.  
"Not the scar, sugar pop," She said, winking at him, "You look just like your dad. Except for the eyes."  
"My mother's," Harry said, suprised, "How do you know that? Did you know them?"  
Margret cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do I look old enough to've known them?" She asked.  
Harry blushed. "Oh, um, no, of course not," He stuttered, mortified. He'd heard that women tended to be sensitive about their age.  
Margret burst out laughing. It was a wonderful sound, full of life and energy, but it left Harry feeling self conscious. "Damn," She chortled, calming down, "You British are easy to bait. But seriously, I did know your parents, not that I can remember them of course. I heard about them and you from my mom and Remus, the guy that just left. They were close friends with your parents and had some pictures."  
"Really?" Asked Harry, intrigued.  
"Yeah," Margret said, smiling at his interest, "I can tell you some of the stories they used to tell me. We'll have plenty of time now I'm starting at Hogwarts."  
"You're going to become a student?" asked Ron.  
"Yep," Margret said, with a nod, "Ol' Albus asked Remus to take up a teaching position. As my Godfather and guardian he couldn't leave me behind, so I'm coming too. Of course, it took some doing to get that idiot Fudge to let me in the country, but Albus is good at handling people like him."  
"Why wouldn't the minister want you in the country?" Asked Ron, confused like the rest of them.  
Margret let out a humorless laugh, her eyes suddenly sad. "Well," she began, "Let s just say that he and some other people consider me an 'Undesirable element' and leave it at that."  
The awkward silence began to creep back into the cabin, but this time Harry cut it off. "So, you said you knew my parents," He said, returning to her earlier comment, "But how? Did they ever go to America?"  
"Wasn't born in America," Margret said, shaking her head, "I was born in Godric's Hallow like you. We were neighbors . Our parents would trade off watching us when we were babies. According to my mom we spent almost all our time together till you had to go into hiding."  
"Sounds like our parent's were close," Said Harry, excited.  
"Close as Blood," Margret said, smiling fondly at Harry's obvious excitement.  
Suddenly the lights came back on and the train lurched forward, starting to move again. Harry kept smiling at Margret, he couldn't help it. He still thought she was odd, there was no way around it, but he also liked her. She seemed friendly and fun, and she knew about his parents.  
"We're on our way now," Lupin announced, coming back into the cabin, "And I've spoken with one of your teachers," He said to Margret.  
"Warning them about me, eh?" She asked impishly as he resumed his seat, "I hope you didn't go into detail. I was really looking forward to introducing myself. Maybe a flood in the dorms, or a good ol' flying toilet."  
"MARGRET DREAM POTTER!" Lupin bellowed, alarmed, "Don't you dare pull that stunt at Hogwarts."  
"Potter?" Hermione repeated, Harry and Ron too dumbfounded to do the same.  
Lupin blinked, looking from the three kids back to his god daughter, who was smirking triumphantly at him. "You little snake," He said, irritated.  
"I figured you'd want to be the one to break it to him," She said, winking at him. Lupin let out a huge sigh and slumped into his seat, mumbling about troublesome children and bats.  
"Potter?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice again.  
Margret beamed at him. "Remember when I said our parents were as close as blood?" She asked, continuing once Harry nod, "Well, I meant it literally. My Mom and your Dad were twins."  
"But, that means-" Ron began, gaping.  
"Yup," She said, with a cheerful nod, "I'm your cousin, Harry."

-Sorry Remus, but that's just how Margret is. You should know that by now. Heh, teasing Remus is so much fun, I just couldn't resist. And those of you wondering why Margret is an "Undesirable element" will just have to wait and find out like Harry.- 


	2. Scene 2

In which a blond git almost dies but doesn't

(Early update, I m going camping this weekend. Went to see Harry Potter 7 part 1, totaly impressed. It fallows the book well and is actualy pretty funny. You should all totally see it.)  
-In this scene we see how Batty interacts with her classmates. This takes place during their first Care of Magical Creatures class.-

"Well done, Harry," Said Hagrid, visibly relieved his dear Buckbeak hadn't gutted his little friend, "Now all of you get into groups and do the same."

Instantly all the students scrambled to join their friends. Harry noticed, with annoyance, that Margret moved toward Malfoy. Even if he hadn't known his cousin very long Harry still wasn't happy she'd talked the Sorting hat into put her in Slytherin, even less so that she insisted on trying to befriend Draco Malfoy.  
"Can I join you, Draco?" Cooed Pansy Parkinson, mooning after Malfoy as always.  
"No," He snapped, glaring at her, "I don't want anyone else in my group." Ever since Margret had started trying to befriend him Parkinson had been extra clingy, which had been driving Malfoy mad. He liked Margret, as far as Harry could tell, though only Margret seemed wholly comfortable with that.  
"That mean me too?" Asked Batty, her casually interested expression fixed on her face as always.  
"Um," Began Draco, torn. He looked like he wanted to have Margret in his group, but the look Parkinson was giving him said that would cause a lot of trouble. "Yes," He finally said, miffed at being put on the spot.  
Harry and several other people had to fight to keep from laughing at his plight. For the *great and noble* Draco Malfoy to be stuck in such a vexing situation between two girls was hysterical.  
"You can join us, Margret," Suggested Hermione, with Ron standing awkwardly behind her.  
"Sure," She said with a shrug and a soft smile.  
Malfoy pouted as he watched Margret walk away with Hermione and Ron, Parkinson reluctantly joining her Slytherin girl friends. Irritated, especially after seeing Harry's smirk, Malfoy pushed past him and headed for Buckbeak with Crabbe and Goyal in toe.  
"Bloody girls," He grumbled, not really paying attention to what he was doing.  
Harry watched him pass, amused, till he noticed something. Malfoy was heading straight for Buckbeak without stopping to bow. Buckbeak noticed this too and started getting antsy.  
"Malfoy," Harry called, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
"What, Potter?" He scoffed, irritated.  
"Draco!" Margret called, alarmed, "Behind you!"  
Malfoy turned to see the Hippogriff rearing up to attack him. He yelped and fell back to the ground, raising his arm to protect himself. Suddenly Buckbeak bore down and slashed at Draco. Several girls screamed as blood hit the ground.  
"Calm down!" Cried Margret at Buckbeak.  
Harry's heart nearly stopped. It hadn't been Draco's blood that was spilt, but her's. She'd leapt in the way just before Buckbeak struck, her arms now torn open and oozing blood.  
"Calm down, Buckbeak!" She cried again before bowing.  
Buckbeak seemed so shocked he didn't move, just stared at her. After a moment he backed up and bowed. Margret smiled and stood.  
"Margret!" Harry shouted, rushing toward his cousin. Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid fallowed.  
"Have you gone mental?" Demanded Harry, furious, "You could have been killed."  
"I've had worse," she said dismissively, turning to Draco, "Are you okay?"  
"Me?" Draco blurted, scrambling to his feet, "You're the one bleeding."  
"Eh," said, flipping her hand dismissively.  
Draco couldn't believe it, no one could. Slytherins were notorious for blowing their injuries out of proportions to get what they wanted, yet here was Margret waving it off like it was just a scratch. If one had the stomach to look they'd be able to see the cuts went right to the bone, but she didn't even seem to be in pain.  
"Why?" Asked Draco, staring at her in aw, "Why did you protect me?"  
She chuckled. "Cause that's what friends do," She said, smiling brightly, "They look out for each other."  
Draco stared at her, dumbfounded, a blush slowly creeping up his neck.  
"We need to ge' you to the Hospital wing," Hagrid said, once he was sure Buckbeak was tied up.  
"I'm fine," Margret insisted, the cuts still oozing, "I've had worse injuries."  
"You're still going to see Madam Pomfrey," Draco said forcefully, "As your best friend I insist."  
"Best friend, now?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.  
"Complaints?" He asked, pointedly.  
"No," She said, smiling and allowing him to lead her toward the castle.  
Everyone watched them go, stunned by the interaction. Suddenly Hermione remembered herself and poked Hagrid in the stomach. "Go make sure she's alright," She hissed.  
"Oh, right," He said, caught off guard, "Uh, class dismissed." With that he lumbered off to catch up with Margret and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins fallowing suit.

Slowly, the other students packed up their things and started for the castle.  
"Uh, Harry?" Asked Ron, still stunned, "Did that just happen?"  
"You mean," Harry replied, his mind still reeling, "Did my cousin just protect Draco Malfoy from an angry Hippogriff and then become Best Mates with him?" Ron nodded. "Yes, it happened."  
"How do fell about it, Harry?" Asked Hermione, causing both boys to jump in surprise.  
"I'm...not sure," He admitted.

-Margret as a Slytherin and best mates, only, with Malfoy. Bet ya didn't see that comein'. I got a few more curve balls to throw at you guys before too long, hope you enjoy. I choose to leave out Margret s sorting, for my sanity, but just so you know the hat said that, just like Harry, she d do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor but she choose Slytherin. (For those struggling to imagine Margret just type in Margret D. Potter in Deviantart and you'll find a set of pics I created of her. The streaks in her hair are now all green because she's in Slytherin.)


	3. Scene 3

In which the Staff sanction a student War

(Thinking about updateing this on weds and Sat, tell me what you guys think.)  
-This little string of scenes helps start Margret's relationship with her fallow master pranksters the Weasly twins. After dozens of pranks by Margret with no sign of relief the staff has had enough.-

"I can't take this anymore," McGonagall declared. All the teachers had gathered in Dumbledore s office to discuss Margret Potter's latest prank: Sticking all the house tables, but Slytherin s, to the ceiling. "She's worse than the twins." She glared at Snape.  
"And what am I suppose to do about her?" He asked harshly, glaring right back.  
"She's in your house," McGonagall pointed out.  
"Yes," Snape conceded, "but she's Lupin's god daughter." They both rounded on him.  
"I did warn you," he said, holding up his hands defensively even so, "Margret has an exuberance of energy."  
"But you never said she was this bad," Flitwick piped up.  
"Honestly," Lupin admitted shamefully, "I was comparing her to James and Sirius. As you recall, Severus, they could be quite the terrors."  
Snape didn't answer, choosing to just glare at him.  
"Margret is actually a very respectful child," Lupin said, trying to protect his beloved God Daughter, "If you ve noticed none of her pranks have ever directly affected the staff or classes."  
The teachers grudgingly agreed.  
"Tell us, my boy," Dumbledore finally said, "How did you keep her in check in America?"  
Lupin gave a half hearted laugh, causing a few curious looks. "Keeping Margret in check is a distinct impossibility," He said, causing grumbles around the room, "I've tried to get her to join sports, she's taken rather well to Blood sports, but pranks are the only thing that really capture her interest. So, I instigated prank wars."  
"Prank wars?" Inquire Snape, eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
Lupin nodded, almost apologetically. "It's just as it sounds. Margret chooses a person or group to prank and be pranked by. There are very strict rules that keep by-standards from being involved. The pranks are restricted to free time and any violation of the rules results in punishment."  
"What a splendid idea," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Don't you agree, my dear?" he asked McGonagall.  
She was still skeptical. "Are you sure this will help?" She asked Lupin.  
"You can owl her last school, if you wish," He suggested.  
"No," McGonagall conceded, "Just inform her of our decision." Suddenly a thought struck. "Wait a moment. Who will she challenge?"  
"Most likely the Weasley twins," Lupin said with a knowing smile.  
McGonagall and the other teachers brightened.  
"Brilliant," Flitwick cried, "No more pranks in class."  
"This may work out better than I thought," McGonagall said, practically shining, "But what if they break the rules?"  
"I m afraid Margret only ever responds to my punishment," Lupin said, heading for the door, "But anyone else is up to you." And with that he left, leaving the staff to devise what punishments to use should the twins unwisely break the rules.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of Gryffindor house were all still buzzing about Margret's latest prank.  
"It was brilliant," Fred said, "Did you see McGonagall s face?"  
"How bout Snape's?" Seamus said, "He looked like he was going to explode."  
"I wonder what spell she used," Hermione mussed as she flipped through a small black book, drawing surprised expressions from everyone around.  
"You're not cross?" Asked Ron, amazed.  
"Why would I be?" Asked Hermione, confused, "All her pranks are rather brilliant. The spells behind them are ingenious yet so simple."  
Everyone was too stunned to speak. "But," George finally managed, "You hate pranks."  
"I hate your pranks," she corrected, "They are inappropriate and interfere with class. Margret only uses pranks that will not impede classes or the staff. Besides, she gave me a copy of her log." She held up the little book.  
"Log?" the twins said in unison, bolting toward Hermione.  
"Her prank log," Hermione said, retracting the book before they could take it from her, "She uses it to keep track of her pranks and plan them out. There are also many in here from the previous owners, some group called the Marauders."  
"The Marauders!" They cried again, scrambling for the book, "Give it here, 'Mione."  
"No," She snapped, hugging it to her chest, "Margret said not to let you near it."  
"Who are the Marauders?" Harry asked, stepping in to protect Hermione.  
"Geniuses," One of the twins said, "They were a group of students who attended Hogwarts a few years back."  
"Brilliant pranksters, from what we hear," The other went on, "knew every secret passage and hidden room in the castle."  
"I don't imagine they were particularly nice," Said Hermione, annoyed, "Most of the pranks they wrote in here are rather mean spirited."  
"Let us see!" The twins demanded.  
"Absolutely not," Hermione countered, standing to escape their reach, "She doesn't want to give either of you any advantages if they let her start a war."  
"War?" Asked Ron, confused.  
Before Hermione could answer there was a soft peeking noise. "There s an owl out here," Someone said before opening the window and letting the bird in. The owl flew inside, dropped it's letter on George's head, and left, the window closing behind it.  
"What the blazes?" Asked Ron, just as confused as the rest of them, Who sends an owl at this time of night? "It's for us," Fred said, looking at the letter, "Wonder who sent it?"  
Ron stood and peered at the letter. "Margret," He said.  
"How can you tell?" Asked George, amazed.  
Ron tilted the letter so Harry and Hermione could see the little bat drawn in the corner. Harry smiled as Hermione giggled. "It's from Margret all right," Harry said, "Her nick name is Batty."  
"What a strange nickname," said Neville, not noticing the winks and smiles that passed between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lupin had made them promise not to tell anyone that Margret was an ani-magus, since it would likely cause her some trouble.  
"Open it, already," Hermione said, excited, "It must be the declaration she was talking about."  
"Declaration?" Asked Seamus as the twins opened the letter, "Declaration of what?"  
"War," Said Fred, surprised, "She's inviting us to take part in a prank war."  
"Prank war?" Asked Harry, as befuddled as the rest.  
"It's a competition between two groups," Hermione explained, "They prank each other to prove who the greater prankster is. Both sides can recruit others to join their team but can only prank members of the other team. The pranks aren't to affect civilians or classes, and any violations result in strict punishment from the observers. Most likely the observers will be the teachers."  
How do you know all this? Ron asked, amazed.  
She told me about it the other day, when she gave me the log, She said, "We've been swaping spells and books for weeks and it just came up."  
"Sounds brilliant," George said, grinning madly.  
"How do you know whose on which team?" Asked Dean, enticed from his studying by the noise.  
"These, I suppose," Said Fred, holding up a pair of red badges with a gold 'W' on it.  
"Bet her's is green and silver," Said George, taking the badge Fred offered him.  
"You going to accept?" asked Ron, curious.  
"Why not?" Fred said, picking up a quill and placing the letter on a table, "Sounds like fun, eh George?"  
"Defiantly," George agreed.  
They took their turns signing their names on the bottom of the letter under Margret's. As soon as they finished the parchment shoot into the air and folded itself into a bat.  
"Let the games begin," the bat said in Margret's voice. Suddenly the bat blew some kind of green smoke at the twins before flying up the fire place chimney, cackling as it went.  
"Blimey!" Fred laughed, coughing a bit as he batted away the smoke, "She doesn't waste any time."  
"No she-" George stopped, his mouth falling open as he looked at his twin, "What happened to your face?"  
Fred blinked at him. "*My* face? Look at yours."  
The whole common room burst out laughing. The bat had turned the twin's skin green.

-So, no actual Margret in this scene, but you get to see what people think of her and a bit about her personality. It's pretty clear her being a Slytherin doesn't stop the Gryffindors from liking her.- 


	4. Scene 4

In which Love and War are mentioned

(I'm updateing on Wensdays now too, since I've got so many Scenes already completed.)

-This scene takes place the day after Fred and George accept Margret's challenge. Margret is quick to attack, but the twins are also quick to return fire.-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived in the great hall a good hour before breakfast. They tended to come early so they could talk with Margret before classes. As they expected she was waiting for them at the end of Gryffindors table enjoying a mango, as a fruit bat Ani-margus she preferred fruit over most other foods. What they didn't expected was to see Draco Malfoy standing beside her, looking through a small black book like the one Hermione had. They both sported little Green badges with silver 'P's' on them.  
"Good Morning, Margret," Said Hermione, her smile a bit awkward, "Malfoy."  
"Hmm," Said Malfoy, half acknowledging them.  
"Mornin'," Margret said, smiling warmly.  
Harry gave her a pointed look then nodded at Malfoy.  
"He's just here to watch the fun," Margret said with an impish grin.  
"Fun?" asked Ron, pointedly avoiding Malfoy.  
"BLOODY CATS!" A shout came from the corridor.  
"That's the first part," Malfoy said, impressed, "Can't believe the house elves agreed to help."  
"The twins messed up the kitchen last week," Margret explained, finishing her mango, "The elves have been itching for pay-back."  
"What did you do?" Asked Hermione, a second later the twins came into view. They spotted Margret and bolted toward her. Just as they were about to enter the hall they were bounced back, as if they'd run into a wall. The whole hall erupted in laughter.  
"Brilliant," Hermione said, "How'd you do it?"  
"Is that Ms. Norris?" Ron marveled, as all the castle's cats converged on the twins, trying to clime them to reach their hair or generally going crazy.  
"We concede," George called, trying to keep Ms. Norris from scratching his face off, "Let us in and get rid of these cats."  
"Alright," Said Margret, snapping her finger. There was a soft flash as the barrier appeared then disappeared. Then she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the twins. "Canis Morsus," She called. A yellow light shot from her wand and exploded over the twins. The cats all hissed and ran away.  
"Interesting spell," Hermione said as the twins got up and walked to them, wincing in pain.  
"It's from the Anima spell book," Margret said, "All the spells are based off farel magic only useable by those who can shift into animals, but the wizard who wrote it found a way to tone them down so normal wizards can use them. I can lend you my copy if you like."  
"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, her eyes a glow with excitement.  
"How did you get those cats to attacks us?" Asked George, actually impressed.  
"Catnip shampoo," She said, reaching for an apple, "I had the house elves switch it with yours."  
"And that barrier?" Asked Harry, quickly realizing his cousin's brilliance extended beyond potion class, "It didn't stop anyone else."  
"It was designed to stop anyone wearing the badges," she tapped the badge on George's badge pinned to his chest.  
"Using the badges agents them is a little unfair," Said Hermione, still taking notes in a note book from nowhere, "don't you think?"  
Margret smirked and started rolling the apple around. "All's fair in love and war, my dear Hermione."  
Fred caught the apple as she tossed it into the air and leaned into Margret, placing his other hand on the table behind her. "And what exactly are we in, Dream?" He asked flirtatiously, "War? Or Love?" He took a bite from the apple.  
Margret blushed. "I...uh...wha...um..." She spluttered, taken off guard. He cocked his head a little, languidly licking the apple juice from his lips.  
"eep!" She squeaked, turning scarlet. She bolted from the great hall, a surprised Malfoy chasing after her.  
George and Ron bursting out laughing. Hermione scowled and Harry just shook his head.  
"That was a low blow," Hermione scolded, "Taking advantage of her emotions."  
"Nah, brilliant," George said, "She said all's fair."  
"Actually, I don't think it was," Said Harry, frowning, "I think she might like you."  
"Good," Said Fred, smiling devilishly, "Cause I rather think I like her too." He took another bite of the apple.

-Catnip Shampoo! Credit goes to my little sister for putting me onto that. As any prankster will guess the barrier is a play off Saran wrapping doorways. The spell is Dog Bite , cats hate it. Eventually there will be more Farel magic, but not for a while.  
Who saw that couple coming? Me, that's it. Well, honestly everyone knew I'd end up pairing her off, and I loved the idea of the playful, flustered romance those two would have. Playing flirtatious little pranks and slowly romancing her off her feet. Oh, it's going to be so sweet.-


	5. Scene 5

In which it gets very dark mid-day

-In this scene we answer the question of what happened to Julia Potter, Margret's mother. This is well into the Prank war.-

It was another peaceful day at Hogwarts, the kind of day Harry really enjoyed. He, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to lunch when a shout tore the air: "Get back here!"  
"Was that Margret?" Asked Ron, turning toward where the shout came from.  
"Who else has an American accent?" Harry said.

Next second Seamus Finnegan came running down the corridor, terrified. Chasing after him was a furious looking Margret. Just before they reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione Margret put on an extra burst of speed, tackling him to the ground. They tumbled a few feet before coming to stop with Margret on top. Her hands shot to Seamus' throat, her anger coming off in waves.  
"Someone get a teacher!" a passing student shouted.  
"What's going on?" Came Lupin's voice.  
"Prof. Lupin," Harry called, "We need your help."  
"What's happened?" He asked, pushing through the ring of students that had formed to watch.  
"Potter's trying to kill Finnegan!" A student cried.  
Lupin pushed through and grabbed Margret, yanking her off Seamus. "Let me go!" She shouted, tears streaming down his face.  
"What the blazes is wrong with her?" Seamus choked, massaging his throat, "It was just a prank." Harry noticed then he had a Weasley red prank badge on.  
"You don't joke about my mother," Margret snarled, trying to reach his throat again.  
The glare Lupin shot at Seamus was enough to make everyone quake in fear. The color in Seamus' face drained, terror filling him.  
"Mr. Finnegan," He said, his tone calm but dangerously edged, "You will come with me." Seamus just nodded, too afraid to argue. "Margret!" He snapped at the struggling girl, "Calm down or you'll have another attack." Instantly Margret stilled, but the anger didn't dissipate.  
Lupin steered her out of the ring of students toward his office, a shaking Seamus reluctantly fallowing. After that the students continued making their way to the great hall or where ever they'd been going. Harry knew he should go to the Great hall too, but he was worried. Seamus had made a prank about Margret's mother, his aunt, and Margret had completely lost it. Why was that? And what did Lupin mean by Attack?  
"Are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, she and Ron already moving on.  
"You two go on ahead," He said, making up his mind, "I'm going to make sure Margret's alright."  
"Suit yourself, mate," Ron said with a shrug.

Harry arrived at Lupin's door just as he, Seamus, and Margret did. Harry noticed that Seamus looked even paler and was massaging his neck again. Likely Margret had gotten free and tried to strangle him again. Harry thought about waiting outside, but decided agents it.  
"Prof. Lupin," Harry called, trotting over to them as the door was opened, "May I come in too?"  
Lupin thought for moment. "Yes," He said with a nod, "This does concern you after all."  
They entered the office and the children took seats, Harry sitting strategically between the shaking Seamus and the murderous Margret, who was still fuming.  
"Now, what happened, Margret?" Lupin asked calmly, looking at the children.  
The anger suddenly died in Margret's eyes and she started to cry. Harry was stunned, Margret was such an energetic person that seeing her so hurt and broken was alarming.  
"H-he conjured an i-illousion of mom," She sobbed, trembling worse than when she encountered dementors, "and it started to f-fuss over me. Then it st-st-started acting crazy and exploded."  
Harry's heart twisted painfully. He wouldn't have handled such a cruel joke well either, but he had a feeling it had really struck a nerve for Margret. This was confirmed by the devastated look on Lupin's face.  
"Oh Margret," He whispered, kneeling down and folding her into his arms, "My poor Margret." Margret sobbed into Lupin's shoulder, breaking down.  
Harry glanced over to see Seamus looking away shame faced. It looked like he'd finally come to understand the pain his prank had caused Margret, at least somewhat.  
"Wh-why would that upset her so much?" Seamus finally demanded, unable to take the sound of tears anymore.  
Lupin sighed, not letting Margret out of his arms. "Shortly after Margret's mother, Julia, ran to America she was attacked by the Dark Lord's followers," Lupin explained, rocking Margret to calm her, "Other wizards came to her aid, but not before she was struck with a terrible curse: Mens Nex." Seamus gasped, alarmed. "It a legendary curse that destroys the mind," Lupin informed Harry, earning a horrified look from the boy, "The wizards took her to a local witch doctor that was able to slow the curse's progress, but couldn't cure it. For the past 12 years Margret has had to watch her mother slowly loose her mind. This last summer was when it ended.  
"We went to visit her and...she couldn't recognize Margret. It was only for a few moments, but it nearly destroyed Margret. When Julia recovered she couldn't handle the guilt and choose to finally end it. The Headmaster's letter asking me to take up the Defense Agents the Dark Arts position came the day of the funeral."  
"I-I didn't know," Seamus said, alarmed and shame faced.  
"That was her wish," Lupin said, pulling Margret closer.

After that Lupin took Margret to his room and put her to bed, saying she needed to rest. Harry and Seamus went to the Great Hall, neither of them eating much. Lupin said Margret wouldn't mind Harry telling Ron, Hermione or anyone else, she trusted him. He wanted to do just that, but he didn't feel it was right. Most likely Hermione and Ron would want to comfort her while Fred and Draco would probably rant on her for not telling them.  
He knew she wouldn't like that, he wouldn't, but there was something else. Even before she'd made friends Margret hadn't been inclined to tell even Harry her past, her own blood which she considered so precious.  
Harry could tell when he first meet Margret that she'd had a hard childhood, but he'd hoped Lupin had protected her from some of the worst stuff, unlike Harry. The way she always skirted around questions about her past and sometimes neglected herself, things Hermione pointed out in him as well, they were signs she'd suffered as he had. They'd both been mistreated as children, and though Margret had at least had Remus's love, the weight of it still hung on her shoulders.  
It was so strange to think that he and Margret, despite growing up in different countries and worlds, were so alike. It was actually comforting, knowing there was someone so close to him that truly understood what Harry had gone through. And he understood that Margret didn't want to burden anyone with her past.  
So, Harry wasn't going to tell anyone. After all, why would he force Margret to do something he himself wasn't ready to do?

-Put the lights back on, it's too dark in this scene! Sorry about that, but it had to be done. Many of us writers aren't happy with how Rowlings never properly dealt with Harry's horrible childhood and how it would affect him later. So, Margret understands him here, and he understands her. It's pretty sad to think such lively, caring kids could have such darkness in them, but it helps them appreciate all the good things in their lives. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like Julia's fate or Harry's retrospection, but I needed to do it.-


	6. Scene 6

In which Harry hears a Riddle

-Finally, we learn Margret's secret. It's a painful one, and really shakes things up. This scene comes after Sirius has slashed the Fat Lady's portrait and the Gryffindors are now sleeping in the great hall.-

Harry couldn't sleep, not surprising considering Sirius Black had somehow gotten into the castle. As he looked around he noticed that neither Ron, Hermione, nor the twins seemed to be sleeping.  
"What do you want?" Said an irritated American voice: Margret.  
Fred whipped out his wand and mumbled a spell, allowing them to hear the conversation just beyond the Hall's slightly open doors.  
"Please keep your voice down, my dear," Said Dumbledore s voice, "We don't wish to wake the other students."  
"Other students?" Margret asked, keeping her voice down too, "What's happened?"  
"Sirius Black entered the castle and attempted to gain access to Gryffindors Tower," Snape s drawling voice explained, "When the Fat Lady wouldn't allow him he slashed her portrait."  
"Are Harry and the others okay?" Margret asked, sounding a touch panicked. Harry reddened; ashamed he'd made his cousin worry for him, even though it wasn't his fault.  
"Why do you ask after Mr. Potter?" inquired Fudge, his voice suspicious. Harry frowned, why was he at Hogwarts?  
"Why else would you call me out of bed other than to tell me my cousin's hurt?" she said pointedly. Harry could just see Fudge shirking back down.  
"The minister and his auroras have a few questions for you, my dear," Dumbledore said, diplomatically.  
The wave of magic that hit Harry was terrible. Margret was furious, and about to lose control of her temper. That didn't bode well for Fudge.  
"How dare you?" She hissed, the anger in her voice sending a shiver down Harry's spine, "You spineless buffoon. You think I helped Black in."  
"Now, please calm down, Ms. Riddle," Fudge said pleadingly.  
"Don't you ever call me that!" she spat, another wave of magic coming off her.  
Harry couldn't breathe. _Riddle?_ Fudge had called her Riddle? Maybe Harry'd heard wrong.  
Hermione and Ron looked at him, wide eyed. Ron mouthed 'Riddle', asking if Harry had heard it too. Reluctantly, he nodded. Margret was a Riddle, but could it really mean what he thought? That Margret was Tom Riddle's, Lord Voldemort's, daughter.  
"You think just because I share that megalomaniac s polluted blood that I'm like him? Look at this," She ordered, presumably showing him something, "Look Fudge. This is the last thing he did before he went after Harry, after my family. That psycho used his own child in an experiment to safe guard his own worthless life, to ensure he couldn't die. As soon as my mother found out she ran, and his moronic followers chased us.  
"They cursed her to a slow, painful death, and I had to grow up watching her slowly loose her mind as I was prosecuted by anyone that knew his name. Do you know what happens every year on my birthday, Fudge? I'm brought before the International Confederation of Wizards and they vote on whether I get to live another year or not.  
"Because of that man my life has been a living hell. And then you have the gaul of accusing me of helping a known traitor-the very man that lead that slime to my Aunt and Uncle-get into my school and attack my last living relative, the boy who saved my soul by killing that sick monster before he could finish his twisted experiment.  
"I had always thought that the international papers were being too harsh on you, Fudge. Now I see it's the opposite, they were being kind. You are nothing more than a spineless, brainless puppet quick to lay blame on anyone but yourself. You make me sick."  
There was a swish of cloth, footsteps, and then silence. Margret had left.  
Harry wanted to chase after her, to comfort her. At the end of her speech her voice had cracked, as if she was trying not to cry. His poor cousin, she'd suffered so much. He knew he should be frightened-she was Voldemort's daughter!-but he couldn't find any fear in him. She was Margret, his crazy American cousin that was brilliant at potions and got flustered whenever Fred so much as smiled at her. There was no way she would hurt him.  
"H-he-who-must-not-be-named," Ron whispered out, shaking in fear, "She's his daughter."  
"Shut up, Ron!" Fred snapped, shaking too, "It doesn't mean anything."  
"But she's-" He argued.  
"Margret Dream," Hermione said, her voice cracking with barely held tears, "Her last name doesn't matter. She's our friend, and Harry's cousin. No matter her father she'll always be the girl we know, so stop shaking life a leaf before I hex you."  
Ron and twins instantly stopped shaking. Hermione had threatened them, with teachers nearby. Harry knew this was because she liked Margret. The two had bonded over their shared love of learning and had been swapping books and spells all year. Harry was glad that she understood.  
"Margret's Margret," Harry said, reassuring them, "That's all that matters. Now let's keep listening." They all nodded and went quite.  
"W-well," Said Fudge finally, sounding severely shaken, "I'm gl-glad that's cleared up."  
"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore, sounding a tad amused, "Now that you are satisfied, Minister, I suggest you head home and leave the rest of the investigation to my faculty and I."  
"Yes," Said Fudge, "Yes, of course. Good night, Albus, Prof. Snape."  
"Good night," Dumbledore replied as the minister walked away. "I believe it is time for us to call it a night as well, Severus," He said once Fudge's footsteps had died out.  
"Don't you wish to question Lupin as well?" Snape asked, sourly. This made Harry and the other look at each other in confusion.  
"You believe he's helping his old school mate into the castle?" Dumbledore said, amused.  
"It is a possibility," Said Snape, as if he thought it was more than that.  
"I very much doubt it," Dumbledore replied, "Even if he were inclined to do such a thing I don't imagine he would. I think you'd agree that Remus's devotion to young Margret has made him a tad over protective of her. I dare say he would give up his own life before placing his beloved God Daughter in any danger."  
"Danger?" Asked Snape, as confused as the children listening, "I was under the impression that Black was after the other Potter."  
"As far as we can tell he is only interested in Harry," Dumbledore agreed, "But not one of Voldemort's followers would pass up the opportunity Margret presents."  
"What are you on about, Albus?" Hissed Snape, irritated.  
"During Ms. Potter's rather passionate speech she mentioned the experiment Voldemort preformed on her," Dumbledore explained, sounding rather old and worn, "As far as I can tell the point of the experiment was to turn young Margret into a vessel for Voldemort's soul in the event his body were to parish."  
"You can't be serious, Albus," Snape said, alarmed along with the children, "That simply isn't possible."  
"I'm afraid it is," Dumbledore said sadly, "Or at least, it would have been. As Margret said, Harry's defeat of Voldemort prevented him from completing the experiment. However, a fragment of his soul still resides in Margret. Unfortunately, that is not the real problem."  
"That isn't the problem?" Snape hissed, enraged by what he took as Dumbledore s flippant attitude, "The child is walking around with a piece of the Dark Lord in her. How is that not a problem?"  
"Since the experiment was never finished the fragment is dormant. To be safe, myself and several other powerful wizards and witches have placed numerous wards on Margret. Even if the experiment were completed and Margret came in direct contact with the main part of Voldemort's soul her fragment would not awake.  
"No, the problem is that Voldemort's followers do not know any of this. It is more than likely that, given the chance, they would capture Margret and try to use her to resurrect their master. And, I'm afraid, any attempt to do so would likely lead to her death."  
Harry was shaking. This was too much to take in. Not only was his cousin Voldemort's daughter, but a piece of his soul was in her. He was sure Dumbledore was right and it wasn't a threat, but Voldemort's followers...If any of them got hold of her she'd be killed.  
"This is all rather..." Began snape, sounding unnerved, "distressing, Albus. What are we to do?"  
"What we have done for the past twenty years, my boy," Dumbledore said, "Prepare for the worst, and hope for the best." Two sets of footsteps told the children their professors had gone. All was silent, until Neville snored and nearly gave Harry a heart attack.  
The five of them curled into their bags, not saying a word. What was there to say? It was all so horrible; no one knew where to start. So, they went to sleep, restless in their dreams.

-Well, I bet no one saw that coming. Margret Riddle, truly horrible. Poor Margret, you really have to feel sorry for her. Snape, always suspicious. Well, more to come soon.-


	7. Scene 7

In which Fruit bats have sharp teeth

-This fallows right after Margret's rant at Fudge. We get a better understanding of Margret and a Cameo from our favorite Blond Slytherin.-

The next day the five Gryffindors spent all morning discussing what they'd heard. It was still so shocking, but explained a lot. They all decided that they needed to make sure Margret understood they cared for her, no matter what.  
After the twins left Harry, Ron, and Hermione argued about Black. They'd known he was dangerous, but everything that'd happened last night and what they'd heard Dumbledore say really brought it home for them. Eventually Ron and Hermione decided not to let Harry out of their sight, in the event he did something stupid like seek out Black and kill him to get revenge for his parents and protect Margret. Harry was highly irritated by this, but he'd never admit to either of his best mates that he was actually considering doing just that.  
They had planned to speak with Margret about what they'd heard, preferring to get over with then having it dragged out when she sensed something was wrong on her _Empathic Radar_. She'd told them on the train that she was a Telepath, but she'd never found anyone she could communicate with. She couldn't read minds-_"the mind is not a book to be opened and read, but one could enter and experience a person's memories and surface thoughts,"* _were her exact words-but she could sense people's emotions. She could also hear or experience what someone was thinking if she tried, but it was risky to the other person so she didn't do it much.  
After two Slytherin/Gryffindor classes without a sign of Margret Harry got fed up. In the hall he confronted Malfoy who, with many snide remarks toward Harry and his nosy friends, admitted he hadn't seen her since Prof. Snape had taken her to see Dumbledore last night. Harry figured she'd been upset after her argument with Fudge and had gone to Lupin.  
Upon entering Lupin's class he found he was right. Hanging from a perch beside Lupin's desk was a little fruit bat with its back to the class. Several students asked if the bat was the subject of the class, when Lupin said no they asked what it was doing there. He explained that the little thing was just in a very bad mood and he refused to let it sulk in his room.  
While the rest of the class was confused Harry, Ron and Hermione understood, and so did Malfoy, according to his expression. Harry wasn't surprised. When Margret wasn't with Harry she was with Draco. Harry had noticed their constant interaction had softened Malfoy slightly. He was still a prat, but he didn't take every single opportunity to insult Harry and the other Gryffindors. And whenever he said or did something really foul Margret would either rant at him or just smack him up-side the head. Despite being constantly put in check Malfoy didn't push Margret away. Harry didn't know why, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, with Margret's guidance Draco Malfoy might actually become a good person, and stop being Harry's nemesis.  
After class Harry, Ron, Hermione and, not surprisingly, Malfoy lagged behind. Once everyone was gone Malfoy walked straight up to Lupin's desk and started rummaging through his bag. Lupin watched in wonder, surprised by Malfoy's odd actions. A second later the boy pulled out a stack of parchment.  
"You can tell me what happened when you like," He said to the little bat, "But tomorrow you take your own notes."  
Lupin blinked at him, Batty shifting on her perch beside him. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," he said, with a soft smile, "That's very kind of you."  
Malfoy flushed and turned away, not used to being thanked. "She'd do as much for me," He said, before leaving the room without so much as throwing Harry a dark look.  
It was at that moment that Harry realized why Draco put up with Margret's chastising. Slytherins weren't known for their loyalty, so Malfoy probably didn't have many people he could count on, maybe not even at home. To have someone who had already proven they would run in head long to protect you was world altering for Malfoy. He would probably do anything to prove worthy of her friendship.  
"Oi, Batty," Said Ron, poking the witch, "We want to talk with you." Margret didn't move.  
"It seems she doesn't want to change shape at the moment," Lupin said with a small grin, "But since she hasn't flown off I believe she's willing to listen."  
"I'd rather her be normal," Ron said, poking the bat, "Talking to an animal is just weird."  
Harry noticed Lupin give a silent sigh, looking almost pained. _Why was that?_, he thought.  
"YOUCH!" Ron shouted, jumping back from Batty holding his finger, which was bleeding, "She bit me! I thought Fruit bats ate fruit."  
Margret shifted to her human self, dressed in her tattered jeans, loafers, and oxford shirt un-tucked. She was glaring at Ron, a dribble of blood trailing from her mouth. "Doesn't mean I don't have teeth," She said, pulling back her upper lip to expose a sharp canine, "For heaven sakes, Ron. Sometimes you're duller then a mallet."  
Ron s ears turned red. "Well you-" He began, ready to insult her back.  
"Stop it, Ron," said Hermione, stepping between them, "We didn't come here to start a fight."  
"Then why did you come?" Margret snapped, irritated. She really was in a bad mood.  
"Well we wanted to talk about ," Hermione tried saying, but it looked like she didn't know how to say what she wanted, "...that is we thought we should..." Margret turned to Harry, as Hermione seemed unable to form a coherent sentence.  
"We heard your argument with Fudge," He said simply.  
Margret's eyes went wide in alarm, then she got a pained look and leaned back agents Lupin's deck, suddenly looking worn and battered, her scars more prominent then before. "You argued with Fudge?" Lupin asked, alarmed, "Whatever for?"  
"He accused me of helping Black into the castle," Margret said, looking at the floor instead of meeting anyone's eye, "I kind of lost my cool and all but cussed him out. I told him all the reasons I'd never help any of Riddle's supporters." Lupin looked pained and placed a reassuring hand on Margret's shoulder which she squeezed.  
"Well, we heard every word of it," Said Harry, a little ashamed at eaves dropping.  
"I see," She said, bracing herself for the worst, "N-now what?"  
Hermione surged forward and hugged Margret, surprising her. "You poor thing," She said, holding Margret close, "It must have been horrible growing up with that on your shoulders."  
Margret blinked, stunned. "You don't hate me?" She asked, dumbfounded.  
"Of course not, silly," Said Harry, putting an arm around her, "Who your father is doesn't change who you are."  
"Yeah," Ron said, with a nod, "But it does explain why the Slytherins are so chummy with you. I mean, they know, right?"  
"Yeah," Margret confirmed, tearing up but smiling, "When I showed up they kind of expected me to take charge of things. Took me a week to convince them I wasn't going to be a dictator like Ol' Tom."  
"That sounds fun," Said Harry, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah," She chuckled. Then she looked at the three of them teary eyed. She hugged them close, breaking down into relieved tears. "You guys are wonderful," She sobbed, hiding her face in Hermione's shoulder. They smiled at each other.  
"Um," Harry said, once Margret had calmed down a little, "Fred and George heard you last night too."  
Margret's head popped up, her face pale and frightened.  
"They still like you too," Hermione said quickly, "They're just as worried as us."  
"R-really?" Margret asked, looking a little hopeful.  
Hermione nodded, blushing slightly. "I think Fred said something about a special surprise."  
"Oh," Said Margret, looking away and blushing, "Th-that could be nice."  
"You seriously like him?" Marveled Ron, "But isn't it maddening trying to figure out which is which? Even mum has a hard time of it most days."  
"I can tell them apart," Margret said, whipping the tears from her eyes.  
"How?" Ron asked, unconvinced.  
"Profiling," Margret said, "I observe people to figure out their personalities and predict how they'll react to certain situations. I'm not as good as my mom was, but I'm better than most. They're some minor differences between Fred and George and I can pick up on them easy."  
"Blimey," Ron said, amazed, "I thought it was your telepathy."  
"Nah," Margret said, shaking her head, "I can only sense emotions, but someday I might be able to do more, I don't know."  
"As much as I hate breaking up this moment," Said Lupin, looking sincere in his words, "If you three don't hurry you'll miss lunch."  
"He's right," Margret said, looking at her watch, "You should hurry up. I'm gana stay here for the rest of the day, but I'll be in class tomorrow."  
"Alright," Said Harry, picking up his bag, "See you at dinner?" She nodded her head, smiling.  
"And thank you, you three," Said Lupin, placing a hand on Margret's shoulder, "The children Margret grew up with very unkind to her when they learned the truth. To know you aren't afraid makes me just a little less worried for her."  
"Of course," Said Harry, smiling broadly, "She's my favorite cousin."  
Margret jumped forward and hugged Harry. "You're mine too," She whispered back.

-So much fluffy friendship love here, it makes you feel all warm and Fuzzy. Draco's all shy about it, but Hermione isn't. Despite all the neglect I see Margret as the kind of girl that would jump at affectionate gestures, especially from Harry. They're such cute cousins.-


	8. Scene 8

In which stone snakes can move

(Sorry for not posting saturday, had to finish up my finals and I didn't have time to post. so, double update today. YAY!)

-In this scene we learn of some of Margret's gifts and a little of her talents. This is when Lupin is packing up to leave.-

Harry ran as fast as he could for Lupin's office. The man didn't really intend to leave, did he? Harry burst into the office to find Lupin packing his things, Margret pouting on his bed.  
"Prof. Lupin," Harry huffed, alarmed, "You're really leaving?"  
"I'm afraid so, Harry," Lupin said sadly.  
Margret grumbled something incoherent.  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"I'm afraid Prof. Snape accidently let slip that I am a Werewolf at breakfast," Lupin explained.  
"Accidently nothing," Margret said, slamming her hand on the bed, "He's had it in for you the whole year. Black's escape was just the last straw."  
Harry blinked at her, and then turned to Lupin. "You told her?"  
"Yes," He said, packing something away, "I'm afraid I had to. She found me last night in the forest and when I transformed back she demanded to know why I was in such a beaten state."  
"But why do you have to go?" Harry asked, desperate to convince him not to, "You didn't hurt anyone last night."  
"But I could have," Lupin pointed out, "and it's not Albus sending me away, I'm leaving of my own choice. No parent wants a werewolf teaching their children, and I'd rather be gone before the letters come in demanding my removal."  
"But werewolves are only dangerous on a full moon," Harry protested, "and even if you did get loose the other teachers could protect the students."  
Lupin smiled and patted his head affectionately. "You sound just like your mother," He said fondly, "And you're right, of course. But..."  
"People are stupid," Margret said, looking annoyed, "And fear just overrides their brains and makes them total morons, quick to lash out at things they don't understand."  
Lupin nodded sadly, and then suddenly remembered something. He opened a trunk and pulled out a shiny black box with a red skull-like shape set in the lid. Margret suddenly sat up, looking longingly at the box. He opened it and presented it to Margret. The inside was lined with red velvet with black stains. Nestled inside was a black stone snake with a green stripe down one side and emeralds for eyes. It was coiled around itself, and for some strange reason Harry thought it was merely sleeping, waiting for someone to wake it.  
"You serious?" Asked Margret reverently, reaching out to touch the snake but holding back.  
"Ma Costa said it has to be near you, or the spirits would drain your soul," Lupin said, "And since I'm leaving it has to stay with you. I trust you can protect and hide it on your own."  
"Y-yeah," Margret said, amazed, "having a snake makes perfect sense for a Slytherin." Lupin smiled.  
"What is it?" Harry finally asked, unable to help himself.  
"His name is Slith, he's my Totem," Margret said, not taking her eyes off the snake, "The Voodoo equivalent of a wand. Voodoo Priests use them to channel magic and summon spirits for their spells."  
"Voodoo?" Harry asked, completely taken off guard.  
Lupin nodded. "The witch doctor that tended to Margret's mother was a Voodoo priestess," He explained, "She allowed Margret and I to live with her in her shop. When Margret was 6 she made her her apprentice. She completed her training just before we came so, Margret is a priestess as well."  
"Wow," Harry breathed, stunned. Hermione had once said that Voodoo priests had great and strange powers, but it was very dangerous magic to learn so there weren't very many of them. To think his cousin was one was amazing.  
"I'm afraid this is another of Margret's secrets best kept to ourselves. Voodoo priests are feared worse than even Werewolves and Vampires, and justifiably."  
"I understand," Harry said with a nod.  
"Wake," Said Margret, a hiss in her voice. Suddenly the stone snake's head rose up and looked at Margret. "Come," She commanded, and Slith slithered up her outstretched arm.  
"You're a Parselmouth, too?" Harry asked, amazed. Margret gave him one of her 'No duh' looks and he flushed. "Oh, right," He said. Of course she was a Parselmouth, Voldemort had been her father and he was Slytherin's heir.  
"Well, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave," Lupin said, looking at the clock on the wall, "I don't wish to hold the train. Margret," She looked up at him, reluctantly tearing her eyes from her snake, "I'll owl you once I find a job and a place." Margret nodded, looking sad. Lupin hugged her tight whispering farewell. "Harry, this is good bye," He said holding his hand out, which Harry shook, "For now at least. I'm sure we will see each other again."  
"Goodbye, Pro- Remus," Harry said, with a warm smile. Lupin smiled warmly back.  
"Look after each other," He said, picking up his travel bag and heading for the door.  
"We will," Harry promised, taking Margret's hand.

-So ends third year. I have no more scenes for it, so now it's time for fourth year. Of course, if you have any questions about things in third feel free to ask and maybe I'll write a scene in answer, or not. Triwizard Tournament here we come!-


	9. Scene 9

In which not all Badges are equal

-This scene illustrates some of the basic changes that Margret causes in fourth year. This takes place early on, when the 'Potter Stinks' Badges show up.-

Hermione stormed through the castle, furious. It was bad enough Ron was being a prat and not believing Harry, but now these blasted badges had shown up. Well, Hermione wouldn't stand for it.  
"Malfoy!" She shouted, seeing the blond coming up from the dungeons.  
"What, Granger?" He asked coldly, yet refraining from insults. Margret had nearly broken him of undeserved insults.  
"Is this your doing?" She asked, holding up one of the 'Potter Stinks' badges she'd gotten hold of.  
"After the hour long rant I had to endure from Batty fallowing the ceremony?" He said, rolling his eyes, "I should say not, but I feel sorry for the Sod who did. Some fool walked into the common room sporting one this morning and Batty nearly bite his head off. She just ran off to hunt the fool down, I'm afraid I've lost track of her."  
"Oh dear," Said Hermione, her anger quelled by concern, "What do you think she'll do to them?"  
"Probably something horrid," He said, leading her toward the Great Hall, "This summer she heard Fenrir Greyback has re-entered the country and she's been tense ever since, nearly hexed me one day when I surprised her."  
"Whose Fenrir Grayback?" Hermione asked, completely missing the strange looks people were giving her. Their present topic easily eclipsed their dark history, now less then a year gone.  
"A powerful werewolf Alpha on the Moon Council," He said, secretly enjoying telling the know-it-all witch something she didn't know, "He has packs on all the continents and very few in Britain are not under his control. He and Batty have a very poor history."  
Hermione was reeling. Moon council? Werewolf? Packs? She knew enough about werewolves to tell anyone more then they needed to know, but some of this had gone straight over her head. "Wh-," She began, choosing to start with the most basic question, "What's the Moon Council?"  
"It's a coalition of Werewolf Alphas, pack leaders," Draco explained, remembering everything Margret had told him about werewolves, "Usually Alphas run their packs on their own, but 100 years ago the Lunar Oracle-a powerful seer that made several important prophecies that saved many packs-helped them create the council to better look after their kind. Grayback has been causing decent among the alphas for years, but they can't vote him off because he has so many packs under him. He even has a few other Council Alphas under him, including Remus Lupin."  
"Lupin's a member of the council?"  
Draco nodded. "He raised Batty on Wolf street, a hidden area in America that has the highest concentration of Werewolves in the world. While he doesn't have a pack, he represents all the wolves living in Wolf street. He's also head Bounty Hunter of their sector."  
"Bounty Hunter?" Hermione was still reeling, who knew Draco Malfoy could be such a well of information?  
"There are few occupations a Werewolf can take, mostly dangerous ones where their excessive strength and natural tracking skills come in useful. Lupin is a famous bounty hunter even in Europe. He's one of the few who will go after other part humans, and since he's proven his resolve the council has him track down rouge wolves, which earned him a prestigious but dangerous seat on the council."  
"Fascinating," Said Hermione, "But what does this have to do with Margret? Why would she and Grayback have a bad history? I don't imagine Lupin would allow someone so dangerous near Margret."  
"Batty is also on the council," Draco said, earning wide eyes from Hermione, "She's an Honorary wolf under Lupin and represents the Cub Coalitions, the young Werewolf groups. Three years ago she took the test to become an Honorary wolf. Grayback apposed allowing her, but when the other Alphas out voted him he choose to be her opponent. In order to become an Honorary wolf she had to incapacitate her opponent, and Grayback is a truly frightening man. Surprisingly, she defeated him in just a few minutes. The council was so impressed by her strength and spirit that they gave her the seat. Ever since Grayback has taken every opportunity to challenge her and Lupin."  
"Wow," Said Hermione, amazed, "I'd probably be quite cross too if I were Margret."  
"Yes," He agreed, "Add to that the bad feeling she's had about the tournament and you get a very irritated witch. She nearly blew up the castle when Potter's name came out of the Goblet."  
"Must be hard to be around," Hermione said sympathetically.  
Draco blushed slightly, not used to genuine sympathy, especial from the bushy haired witch. "It's fine. I imagine Lupin would be better at calming her, but I do what I can."  
Hermione smiled warmly. "You're a very nice-"  
"PARKINSON!" Came a deafening roar accompanied by an intense wave of magic.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked, alarmed.  
"Batty," Draco said, tearing off.  
Hermione quickly fallowed and they soon found themselves in a courtyard. Margret was towering over a frightened Pansy Parkinson, a box of 'Potter Stinks' badges spilled on the ground.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Margret seethed, ignoring the frightened students all around her. Parkinson just whimpered. Margret grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her off her feet. "If I ever see one of these again I promise they won't have enough left of you to fill a thimble. Got it?" Parkinson nodded her head frantically, on the verge of tears.  
Margret dropped her and the girl bolted, sobbing in terror. She then turned to the other students, making them jump.  
"And to anyone else whose got any misconceptions," she declared, "Even if Harry had the skill to trick the cup, do you think I'd allow him? People have died in this tournament, and I'd never permit him to take such a risk. If anyone else wants to voice their doubts then know I'm watching, and if I hear a whisper of any cruelty towards him not even the Headmaster could protect you from me!"  
The students scurried off, terrified. Once they were gone Margret fished around in her pockets and found a blue vial. She downed the potion in one go and then flopped to the ground, exhausted.  
"Well," Said Hermione, somewhere between horrified and impressed, "That was certainly..."  
"Awful," Draco provided, covering his face.  
"Well, yes," Hermione conceded, "But at least we won't see anymore of those badges."  
Margret let out a loud snore, causing them to jump. Draco shock his head, sighing loudly. Hermione smiled pityingly, being Margret's Best Friend looked rather taxing.

-I didn't intend to write about the council, but it just sort of came up and I couldn't resist. Poor Parkinson, Margret is very protective of her precious cousin. And here we see that Draco has stepped down from his role as antagonist in favor of attempting to keep Margret from killing, which isn't easy. And no, that wasn't Calming Draught she drank, but I won't be telling you what it is till later.-


	10. Scene 10

In which there are sword fights

-This is the first of three scenes that mark a big change for Draco. This is before Draco gets turned into a Ferret.-

Draco hurried to catch up to his best mate, Margret Potter. Even after a year he still found it odd he was friends with a Potter, especial an American one. Margret was rough, loud, blunt, and a terrible trickster. But she was also honest, caring, loyal, protective, and easily flustered by a certain red head. She was a great friend and the first person Draco felt he didn't need to act for. Margret liked who he really was, not the snark Malfoy bastard he pretended to be. Draco was actually very lonely and gental by nature. Well, with Margret around he wasn't lonely anymore.  
There was only one thing Draco didn't like about Margret, and that was her temper. It wasn't easy to get Margret angry, but there was one sure way to do it: Antagonize her beloved cousin Harry. Draco had hated Margret's devotion to her Cousin at first, but then she'd told him her and Harry's horrendous childhoods and Draco understood. Now knowing the truth he found he couldn't hate Harry anymore, though he'd never admit it to anyone but Margret.  
At that moment, however, he sorely wished Margret wasn't so devoted to her cousin. The constant danger and cruelty that circled Harry these days was driving Margret crazy, especial since she couldn't do anything about it. She was suffering, and it killed Draco to watch.  
"Calm down, Batty," He said, once he caught up to the angry witch, "You only have one more vial and it's only mid-day."  
Draco had discovered last year that Margret had a condition that made her emotions dangerous to her if they got too intense. To control it she had to carry a special potion around for sudden attacks, and these days she had to carry around multiple vials.  
"This is driving me nuts," She complained, the metal studs on her dragon hide jacket clacking together, "Someone put Harry's name in the goblet to put him in danger, but who? There aren't that many wizards in the castle who could confund the goblet, and all of them are loyal to Dumbledor."  
"What about Karkarofff?" Draco suggested, "He was a death eater."  
"If we're accusing known death eaters lets add Snape and your dad too," She scoffed. Draco nodded, that did sound ridiculous. Both men were too smart to try and pull something under Dumbledore's nose, even if they were against him. "No," Margret went on, "Karkarofff's a coward, he'd never do something like this. It has to be someone we wouldn't suspect, but that could be anyone."  
"Maybe we should go to the Arena," Draco suggested, noticing they were headed toward the Dungeons, "Perhaps a work out will help you think clearly."  
Margret stopped in her tracks. Draco had been right in thinking that would get her attention. Margret loved blood sports, and she was brilliant at them. While her favorite sport, Wizard Diskis, was banned there was still Fencing. Having learned with Werewolves Margret was the strongest Fencer in the castle, and everyone wanted a crack at her.  
"OK," she said, brightening up at the idea, "I've been wanting to try my new Rapier anyway." With that she turned toward their Common room to collect her things, a grateful Draco trailing behind her. Draco thanked whatever power had influenced Margret's personality for making her so easily distracted by violence.

* * *

While in the Dungeon, the Arena was not reserved for the Slytherins, but they did use it the most.  
As always the worn stone stands were filled with Slytherins and a few other students, most waiting for their chance to fence. When Draco and Margret showed up they all decide to wait. Margret was incredible to watch, absolutely fierce and elegant. As she descended the steps to the sunken field some even got out parchment and quill to take notes. Quite a few boys, Draco noticed, eyed her hungrily.  
Even last year Margret's elegant form had been something to look at, now she was developing into a women. What was more, her tight pants and crisp shirt with the top buttons open looked rather enticing. Draco suspected Lupin would be furious to see so many boys drooling over his beloved god daughter, but Draco wasn't as bad. He didn't like it, but he knew Margret didn't accept advances from anyone except Fred Weasley, which he still didn't understand.  
"Whose first?" Margret asked as she reached the dirt floor of the Arena, drawing her new black rapier, complete with silver bat shaped guard Draco had given her for her birthday.  
And thus it started. The first was a large Slytherin 6th year, brandishing a Celtic broad sword. He sliced at Margret, aiming for her head. She ducked under the blade and sliced at his legs, cutting him and earning a yelp. After that she beat him back, slicing and hacking at him, his blade only barely able to block each blow. Eventually she let up a little and he charged forward. He drew up his sword and slashed it down on her head. With a clang Margret caught his blade with the flat of her own, the enchanted black steel not even buckling. After a moment she let him slide to one side and struck his exposed throat. In a puff of smoke he disappeared and reappeared in the stands, collapsing onto the bench behind him. Draco knew that while dieing in the Arena wasn't permanent, it was still frightening.  
"Quite a vicious little thing, eh?" Asked a gruff voice, as the next opponent stepped forward to challenge Margret. Draco turned to see Prof. Moody standing behind him. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see that other people were now arriving. Other students, of course, but some of the Durmstrang boys had arrived, two Beauxbaton girls, some teachers, and Karkaroff. Draco was getting nervous, remembering the discussion he and Margret had had before.  
_'It has to be someone we wouldn't suspect, but that could be anyone,'_ He recalled her saying. That described many of the people that had just entered. He also remember the threat she'd made to destroy anyone that hurt Harry. What if the person pulling the strings took her serious? What if they considered her a threat and wanted her out of the way? If it were Draco, he'd cause a little _'accident' _to befall her here at the Arena, where it wouldn't be questioned too thoroughly.  
"Next?" Margret asked, having just dispatched her 6th opponent. She had barely broken a sweat.  
A raven haired 7th year Ravenclaw with a Claymore stepped forward. There was a clang and suddenly his and Margret's blades were locked. Draco blinked, he hadn't even seen the boy move. Suddenly they'd moved again, Margret having just attacked. As they fought no one dared speak, captivated by the spectacle.  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Enhanced by her status as an Ani-Magus and with her training Margret's physical abilities were inhuman. Yet this 7th year was keeping step. The two of them moved so quickly all Draco could see were the few seconds when their blades clashed. He had no idea what they were doing or who was winning, only that they appeared evenly matched.  
Margret smirked, enjoying herself. This time as their sword's meet she'd grabbed her opponent's wrist and held it tight. The taller boy scowled at her, increasing her glee. This 7th year had been the most intense opponent she'd had since she'd been a child learning to fence in America. She'd loved the match, having been finally pushed to preform, but now it was time to end it.  
She pushed her opponent back slightly and freed her sword. She prepared to strike the final blow, delighting in how her opponent's eyes went wide in alarm. He lifted one booted foot and kicked Margret in the chest with all his strength, knocking her off him.  
After a moment Margret realized she shouldn't be flying this far back-  
"Margret!" Draco cried, his heart nearly stopping as he saw what happened to his friend. He tore down the steps, rushing to her side.  
Margret looked down to see blood, lots and lots of blood...her blood. There was also a piece of metal jutting out of her mangled side. She recalled that there was a metal spike set in one wall of the Arena, completely random in her opinion.  
She noted that it didn't hurt, yet. In a few moments it would. As she felt the adrenalin fade she noticed the 7th staring at her in horror.  
To every one's-except perhaps Draco's-alarm and shock, Margret pushed herself off the spike. She staggered forward, almost falling several times, her side gushing blood like a fountain. As she approached the 7th year dropped his sword and reached out to catch her.  
**Smack! **He staggered back, dazed. She'd punched his face.  
Margret blacked out for a moment after that, a freash flow of blood spurting out from her side as she started to fall. Suddenly she stopped and she looked up to see Draco's incredibly pale, frightened face as he lowered her to the ground.  
"Somebody get some bloody help, blast it," Draco shouted at the stunned spectators, his voice cracking in panic.  
He noticed a swish of black and the rustle of cloth and suddenly Prof. Snape was leaning over Margret, his wand drawn. He muttered a few spells and the bleeding stopped, but the blood lose had left Margret ashen and weak. Draco suspected his head of house had been lurking in the shadows watching. Even since Margret had made her declaration Draco had noticed that they were never out of a teacher's sight for more then a moment, even on Hogsmead weekends. They knew that if someone was after Harry they'd first have to deal with Margret.  
"We need to get her to the hospital wing at once," He said sharply.  
"But it's too far," Draco said, feeling Margret grow cold in his arms.  
"D-dobby," Came Margret's agonizingly weak voice.  
With a crack the house elf appeared, sporting a tea cozy hat, tacky jumper, and several pairs of mismatched socks. He was smiling at first, but when he saw Margret's state his eyes went wide in fear.  
"Mistress Margret is hurt," He hissed, terrified, "What does Mistress Margret wish Dobby to do?"  
"Hospital wing," She said, fading.  
The house elf nodded and took her hand. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. There was another crack and next thing anyone knew he, Draco, Snape and Margret were gone.  
There were several high pitched screams, and suddenly half a dozen girls were running past Draco. He looked around and realized they were suddenly in the Hospital Wing.  
"God Heavens!" Came Madam Pomphry's voice and she hurried to the little group, "Was there an accident?"  
Using the last of her strength Margret shook her head. "Felt magic," choked out, her voice deathly thin.  
"Someone attempted to kill Ms. Potter," Snape explained, helping the Medi-witch move her to a bed, "She was impaled on a spike in the Arena."  
"But the magic there shouldn't have allowed this," Draco said, as the witch began running diagnostics, "The moment before someone is likely to be hurt it moves them to the stands. How could this have happened?"  
"The spells must have been tampered with to not affect her," Snape said, stepping back to allow the witch room, "Her unique Magical Rhythm would have made it simple for any experienced wizard."  
"It must have been whoever is after Potter," Draco said, anger dripping in his voice. His professor didn't argue, because he had the same thought.  
"Is there anything we can be doing?" Came a squeak from the end of the bed. Three more house elves stood with Dobby, all looking sick with worry at Margret.  
"Get me some bandages, disinfectant, and a blood replenishing potion," Pomphrey ordered, not looking up from Margret's wound. The house elves hurried to obey.  
"Bandages? Disinfectant?" Asked Draco, confused, "Why not just use magic? Won't it work better? And faster?" He was only partially aware of what those things were for, Margret explaining it to him when she talked about Muggle First Aid.  
Pomphry shock her head. "As Severus said, Ms. Potter has a unique magical rhythm," She explained, accepting the disinfectant from Dobby, "She has a rare condition that makes her magic unstable. Right now it is working to save her, but adding mine could make things worse for her. I'm afraid muggle methods are necessary in this instance. At least until her magic settles."  
"But she's going to be alright," pleaded Draco, "Isn't she?"  
Pomphrey took a moment to smile at him pityingly. "She's going to be fine, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Potter is highly resilient and her magic is quite impressive. It will take some time, but she'll recover."  
Draco was so relieved he almost collapsed. Snape caught him under the arms, guiding him to a chair. Draco had been so scared, he'd never been that frightened in his life. He didn't know it was possible to be so frightened of anything but losing your own life. The thought of losing his best friend, of having to live his life without her had almost been enough to stop his heart. He never, ever wanted to feel that again. And he'd make sure he never would, even if it meant his own life.

-Sword fights, blood and world changing revelations. All in one little scene. Sorry for so much crazy emotion, but I had to set it up for the next one. Poor Draco, though, almost losing his best friend. These three scenes will really put him through the loop and change him.-

(It's christmas this saturday, as many of you know, and so I'm not sure I'll be able to post. I'll try to get on sometime that day, but if not I will be back wensday. Please stick with me guys, it'll all be worth it in the end...I hope.)


	11. Scene 11

In which there is a fluffy Ferret

((Sorry, Christmas day was a family day, so I couldn't get on. Anyway, you guys get a double update for it, hope you enjoy.))

-Here Draco actually gets turned into a ferret fallowing the accident in the Arena. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't go the same way as the book.-

_Who could it be? Who could manipulate the protections and confund the Goblet without being noticed? There are so many people there that could, _These were the questions that had filled Draco's mind since Margret's accident. Pomphrey proved true in her word and Margret was steadily recovering, for the most part.  
Some of her internal organs had been damaged and she needed nearly a month for everything to be repaired. While she recovered she was never alone. There was always at least one staff member or house elf at her side, to make sure no one tried to kill her again, and Draco, Harry, and the twins visited often. Draco took every break to sit with Margret, telling her what happened in their classes and passing on notes for her. The only time Draco didn't sit with her was when Harry and his lot were.  
Draco couldn't face the boy, not when Margret had been targeted because of him. Margret would never forgive him for blaming Harry, but how could he not? The very reason they'd been in the Arena was because Margret couldn't stop fretting about her cousin. Sometimes he wished Margret cared for his family as much as he did, but then she wouldn't be Margret.

It was two weeks into Margret's recovery when Draco's anger toward Potter reached a head.  
The twins had been in for a visit along with Draco and a few others from the prank war. All combatants were ordered to look after Harry while Margret was recovering, which Draco and Margret both appreciated.  
They'd been giving there report when a Gryffindor had mentioned that someone had tried to turn Harry into a mouse and feed him to Mrs. Norris. Margret had had a fit and spit up blood all over the floor. Too late they assured her the git had been stopped and punished, but the damage was done. The fit had caused more damage and Margret would have to spend an additional week in the hospital wing.  
Draco couldn't stand it. Margret was in so much pain because of Potter, and he didn't even seem to understand. It was so unfair it was sickening.

Draco was standing in the courtyard with some other Slytherins sporting Prank war green badges. They were discussing what pranks to use on the Weasley team once Margret was out and they were back in battle. They kept trying to get Draco's opinion, looking to him as Margret's second-in-command, but he wasn't listening. He was just so angry with Potter.  
And then suddenly he was there, alone. Harry was walking through the courtyard, head down, and just not paying attention to anyone despite their whispering. Seeing him walking around while Margret was stuck in bed, pale as death...he couldn't stand it.  
"Oi, Potter!" He called, his tone vicious and alarming.

Harry's head whipped up, surprised. He recognized Malfoy's voice at once, but he hadn't hurt that biting tone for nearly a year. The cruel smirk on his face had also been absent since Margret's arrival. Harry frowned, it looked as if Draco was reverting to his old self without Margret's constant supervision. "What Malfoy?" He bit back, not at all in the mood for this.  
"Just wondering if you're enjoying your new fame," Draco called, his temper rising, "Considering what it's costing."  
Harry's tempered flared, this was about Margret. Malfoy thought he was basking in this unwanted attention while Margret and others suffered. It was too much.  
He slipped out his wand and stormed over to Malfoy. The others split and allowed him to pass. He brought his wand up and leveled it at Draco's face. "Shut it Malf-"  
_"Give him a chance, Harry," Margret had said at the start of the year, "Just like us he's a product of his environment. He was raised in a dark family that's famous for being bigots. For heaven's sake, his father was probably one of those idiots under the masks at the world cup. He is how he is because of his parents, but I'm digging out his real self, and it's really something. He's brave, caring, loyal, and he's just as affection starved as we are. Harry, give him a chance, please, for me."_  
This was about Margret, and for Margret he wouldn't hurt Malfoy. There was another reason: Malfoy himself. The slytherin was shaking, but not with fear, but anger. He was glaring at Harry in anger, but he could see it wasn't really directed at him. Harry wasn't looking at Malfoy, the cowardly boy who had antagonized him for two years, but Draco, his cousin's Best mate who was presently frustrated that he couldn't help her. Just like Harry.  
"If I could change things," He said softly, so only Malfoy could hear, "If I could go back in time and prevent any of this happening, stop my name from coming out of the Goblet, I wouldn't hesitate even for a moment. Margret is the last family member I have, the only one who really understands everything I've gone through, and I would do anything to keep her."  
Draco stared at him, that wasn't what he was expecting. But, it was what he needed to hear. It wasn't Harry's fault, he knew that, but it took the boy's words to make Draco accept it.  
"So would I," Draco said just as softly, letting the fire die.  
Harry lowered his wand, knowing the boy was sincere. He nodded and turned to leave, the whole courtyard confused and stunned. That had to be something to watch.  
Draco felt exhausted, his anger having taken a great deal out of him. He must have been tense for days. He felt like a prick, and Margret would probably chew him out when she heard. Even thinking of taking his anger out on Harry, he was suppose to be past that.  
He looked up, about to go to Margret and keep her company till his next class, when he saw something. Someone was raising their wand, with the unmistakable look of someone about to attack. Draco fallowed the boy's gaze to see he was aiming at Harry. A strange instinct kicked in at that moment, the same one he'd had at the Arena.  
"Potter," He called, jumping up.  
Harry stopped and turned, wondering what the blond wanted now. His eyes fell on the boy with his wand aimed at him. Harry tried to draw his wand, but the boy was already shouting his spell. Harry threw up his arms and shut his eyes to protect himself. There was a flash and a yelp, but not from Harry.  
He opened his eyes and blinked, he didn't feel like he'd been hexed. He looked down at himself, but when he looked down to his legs he saw what had happened. Standing at his feet, looking around in utter confusion, was a blond ferret with a green and silver scarf.  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, alarmed. The little ferret looked up at him.  
"What's going on?" Called two familiar voices: the twins. "Harry!" They called, entering the courtyard.  
"What's happened?" One said.  
"Our badges went off-" said the other.  
"-saying someone was in trouble-"  
"-So we came right over."  
"Some tried to hex me and Malfoy stepped in the way," Said Harry, looking to where the attacker had been.  
"Where's the blighter?" said one twin.  
"Where's Draco?" said the other. Harry could tell it was Fred, he'd become fond of Draco like Margret had.  
"I don't know where the attacker went," Harry said, kneeling down to pick up Draco, "But this is Malfoy."  
"Blimey," Said Fred, gently taking the ferret, "Margret's going to be cross."  
"What do we do?" Asked Harry, worried.  
"We'll take him to McGonagall-" Said Fred.  
"-and get him changed back-" Said George.  
"-you get yourself out of sight-"  
"-before someone takes another crack at you."

Harry nodded and got going, only stopping to pick up Malfoy's scarf and hand it to the twins.  
"Thanks, Draco," Harry said, before turning back around.

-You didn't expect that, did you? Neither did I honestly, but I feel it works better. One last part, it's probably gana be quite short.-


	12. Scene 12

In which a rivalry truly ends

((The second half of this double update. Hope you're all haveing a wonderful holiday season. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.))

-This scene fallows the ferret one. It's the first time Harry and Draco encounter each other after Draco's brave deed, where we see the ramifications of it.-

It had been 3 days since Draco had taken the hex for Harry. No one could quite believe he'd done that. What was most surprising was that Draco wasn't ashamed or claiming it was an accident, he was proud. He wasn't some coward, he was brave, and as Gryffindor as it sounded, he wanted to be strong. Being Margret's friend had shown him that one had to be strong and brave to keep what was important to you, and Margret's happiness and health was very important to him.  
Predictably, most other Slytherins refused to speak with him, considering him a traitor, but he didn't care. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were a little more friendly, but the Gryffindors really gave him a turn. Several times he was approached by Harry's friends thanking him for protecting Harry, it seemed they'd stopped hating him some time ago.  
But what really surprised him was Hermione. Anytime one of his housemates tried to terrorize him she would step in the way. He was used to the twins doing this, they were slowly becoming friends after all, but Granger he couldn't believe, especially after all the cruel things he'd ever said to her. But he was grateful, especially to have someone intelligent to talk to after having to deal with Crabbe and Goyel for over three years. They had abandoned him early on, now fallowing Prakinson and Blaise, the Slytherin wonder couple.  
Then the day came he finally encountered Harry. He hadn't seen the boy-who-lived much, only ever in class and they never spoke. That day Draco had gone to visit Margret, and sitting by her side was Harry, reading a book. He looked up when he heard Draco come in and...smiled.  
"Hello, Draco," He said quietly, so as not to wake Margret, "Come in, she's asleep at the moment."  
"Hello...Potter," He said, awkwardly. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was strange. He came over and sat in the chair on Margret's other side. Harry was still smiling at him.  
"Was it painful?" Harry asked, fidgeting, blushing, and not meeting Draco's eye. It was rather odd behavior from the great and brave Harry Potter. "Getting turned into a ferret, I mean."  
"No," Draco said, truthfully, "It was just a bit strange."  
Harry chuckled. "I imagine." He shifted in his seat, just as uncomfortable as Draco. "I thanked you, when you were a ferret," He said, "not sure you understood."  
"I understood," He said awkwardly, not used to being thanked, "and it wasn't that big a deal."  
"Yes it was," Harry said, finally meeting Draco's eye, "It could have been something absolutely horrible, you know. It might have killed you."  
"Shockingly," Said Draco, finally pulling out his arrogance after all this time, "I am used to danger, Potter. Batty and I spent a good part of the summer together and accompanied Remus on several adventures."  
"Really?" Asked Harry, surprised, "That had to be frightening."  
"At times," Draco agreed, "But we watched out for each other."  
"Good," Said Harry, with a warm smile. An awkward silence fell after that.  
"I'm sorry," Draco said finally, pointedly looking at the floor.  
"For what?" Asked Harry, his mind still on the earlier conversation.  
"For the last three years, but mostly for saying what I did the other day. I know none of this is your fault, but I was so angry and you were at the center of it-"  
"It's fine," Harry said, sympathetic, "I understand. To be honest, I rather expected you'd gone back to your old self, but then you were upset about Margret. It's good to know she's right about you."  
"Right about me?" Draco asked, confused. Had Batty said something about him?  
"Well," Harry was blushing a little, "When the year first started I kind of got mad at her for still being friends with you after the world cup thing. She instantly defended you, saying you only acted the way you did because of how you were raised and underneath you're a real decent person. I think I understand that now."  
"Oh, uh, thanks," Draco said, uncomfortable. This was just so weird. Silence again then, "I think we got off on the wrong foot first year."  
"Really now?" Harry kid.  
"Yeah," Draco admitted, knowing he had been at fault, "Want to...try again? For Margret, I mean."  
Harry nodded and held out his hand. "For Margret."  
Draco smiled and took his hand. A second later they heard a snort and their heads snapped to Margret, who was trying desperately not to smile.  
"She's awake," Draco said, miffed.  
She smiled. "You guys are way too easy to predict," She chuckled, her voice a bit stronger then last week.  
"Predict?" Asked Harry, confused.  
"Her profiling," Draco said, starting to get some ideas, "She predicted we'd come to this, but that would mean," The truth hit him hard and he bolted to his feet, affronted, "Margret Potter, you set us up."  
"What?" Harry intoned, getting to his feet as well, "You can't be serious?"  
"How much of all this was real?" Draco demanded.  
"I was really impaled," Margret said, scooting a bit under the covers for protection, "And I am really hurt and need time to recover."  
"The whole thing with the prank force?" Draco asked, "You're extra recovery time?"  
"No," Said Margret, "that and everything after was staged."  
"Including me being turned into a ferret?"  
"I wanted you two to get along," Margret said, timid but smiling.  
"You may have accomplished that," Said Harry, smiling impishly at her, "But it'll cost you." He snatched a pillow from the bed behind him, "Mind joining me, Draco?"  
"Not at all, Harry," Draco said, grabbing his own pillow.  
"Eep," Margret yelped before pulling the covers over her head.  
Next second the two boys started hitting her with the pillows, all three laughing.

-So, this is the last of this set, and I'll admit it's a bit of an odd ending. I know I've taken a complete 180 with Draco, but I don't think that's a bad thing. Well, I hope you all like how this went, even if the ending is odd.-


	13. Scene 13

In which secrets come to the surface

(Happy New Year Everyone!)

-In this scene we finally discover the mystery of Margret's potion and the person that is surprisingly affected. This is the first in a long set that has some very interesting results. This takes place after the first task but before the mayhem of the Yule ball.-

"Not that one, Longbottom," Draco hissed for the seventh time that potions class.  
Having been exiled by their peers, Margret and Draco spent most of their time with Harry, Hermione, and the still ruffled Ron. Ron and Draco still weren't ready to be friends, but so long as they didn't sit next each other they were fine. Though, once in a while they'd start minor rows which the others had taken to ignoring.  
That day was double potions and they were brewing an exceptionally difficult potion. While Snape showed no signs of disapproving Draco's new choice in friends he didn't exactly reward it either. He'd often pair Draco with Neville, in hopes of curing the clumsy Gryffindor of his stupidity, or at least having someone there to prevent a disaster. Surprisingly, Draco had accepted the task with grace and was slowly coming to like the clumsy boy, going as far as to help him in any class they had together.  
"Sorry, Draco," Neville said, quickly pulling the newt tail away, "But doesn't it saw Newt's tail?"  
"It says _powdered_ Newt's tail," Draco said, showing him his own bowl and pesil, "You need to read more carefully."  
"Sorry," Neville said, which seemed to be half his vocabulary, "I just get so nervous in this class."  
Draco rolled his eyes, just biting back the rather rude question of what his excuse was in other classes. "I'll grant you that Prof. Snape is intimidating," he said, handing Neville some dried Newt's tails, "But he's much more likely to hex Harry then you." This, of course, caused Neville to smile.  
"Oi," Harry hissed from his desk next to them, "I heard that, Draco."  
"My apologies," Draco said with a smile that said he wasn't actually sorry.  
Margret chuckled behind her cauldron beside Hermione. The six of them had taken over the back row, Ron seated farthest from Draco with Margret and Harry at the center.  
"Ron," Hermione hissed, grabbing Ron's hand, "Don't do that. If you add flobberworm it'll turn into a poison."  
"Oh," Said Ron, blushing in embarrassment, he'd been shooting Draco daggers again. They all chuckled, hating Draco seemed to be causing him more trouble then it was worth these days.  
Suddenly Margret swayed and grabbed the table, looking faint. Before Harry could ask what was wrong one of the Slytherin's potions started emitting a noxious gas and everyone started choking.  
Snape swept over and examined the concoction. His eyes turned to slits and he spelled the mess away. Next moment he descended on Harry's group.  
"How disappointing," He said dangerously, "Breaking your own rules, Ms. Potter? I believed you better." She wasn't looking at him.  
"It wasn't anything to do with her professor," Draco said, instantly quelling under the man's sharp gaze.  
"He's right professor," Harry chimed, next to take the murderous stare, "I've been beside her the whole time, she couldn't have done anything."  
"While your loyalty is impressive," Snape said coldly, not really impressed, "The swill I have just cleaned could only be produced by the introduction of a certain type of magic."  
Harry and Draco both quieted then, looking at Margret's bag. They could tell Snape was referring to Voodoo, and her Totem, Slith, was supposedly sleeping in her bag. As far as they could tell he hadn't gotten out, but Voodoo was a strange art that could do things they couldn't even imagine. Still, it wasn't likely.  
They were about to say as much, when another potion exploded. Students started shrieking and moving away from their cauldrons, worried their potions might go next. Snape was glaring daggers at Margret.  
"Ms. Potter," He snapped dangerously, "Enough of-" Suddenly she collapsed, gasping for air and clutching her chest.  
Draco's eyes went wide with realization and he dived for her bag, searching for something.  
"Margret," Harry yelped, kneeling down to her in panic, "What's wrong?"  
"She's having an attack," Draco said, now looking through her robes, "She needs her potion."  
Snape rolled his eyes, Potters were always causing trouble in his class.  
"Blast it, Batty," Draco hissed, not able to find what he was looking for, "I thought you had one left." She couldn't respond, and another potion blew up.  
"What potion does she take?" Hermione pressed, desperate as she watched the color drain from Margret's face and the chaos raining in the room.  
"Tears of Thealin," Draco said, "She has a mutation called Magika Emotus. If we don't get her potion she'll loose control of her magic."  
"That sounds bad," Ron said, Neville nodding his agreement.  
A swish of black and Snape was moving them aside, kneeling down to Margret. He pulled out a vial with a blue potion and flicked off the lid. Pressing the vial to her lips he tilted Margret's chin back and poured the potion down her throat.  
As soon as the last of the potion slipped down her throat the color returned to her face. She took a few deep, calming breaths then shook her head, as if shaking something. She looked up and smiled at them.  
"I'm fine now," She said, her appearance and the sudden calming of the class seemed to confirm her words.  
"Are you sure, Margret?" Harry asked, still worried, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital wing?"  
"Nah," She said, standing and brushing herself off, "I'm used to these attacks, especial when I'm feeling stressed. Madam Pomphry would probably say I'm perfectly fine any-" Suddenly her eyes fell on the vial in Snape's hand and something seemed to strike her. "Um, professor," She began to ask, confused, "Why do you have that potion? The only thing it treats is Magika Emotus." Harry was suddenly curious too. Why would Snape have such a seemingly unnecessary potion on hand? And hadn't Harry seen him pull the vial from his own robes?  
Snape didn't say anything, he was just staring at Margret in what could only be shock. Suddenly his expression darkened, he took Margret's wrist and headed for the door.  
"Hey!" she protested, forced to fallow.  
"Class dismissed," He called over his shoulder.  
"Professor wait," they could hear Margret protest, "What's going on? Where are we going? I didn't do any of that stuff on purpose, I swear. Professor Snape? Professor!"

-So that's what's in Margret's vial and why she has to take it so often. And Draco's becoming friends with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and maybe Ron eventually. I know some of you are thinking that that just isn't possible, but that's what Fan Fiction is for. Anyway, anyone would be hugely changed if they were suddenly introduced to a crazy girl like Margret just as they were becoming teenagers. Anyway, I think most of you will like this Draco better anyway.  
So, what's got Snape so riled up? And why did he have that potion? You'll just have to wait till the next scene to find out more.-


	14. Scene 14

In which two lives are forever changed

-This is the second scene in this set, fallowing the craziness in the Potion class. Here we find out what's got Snape so riled and what it will mean for Margret.-

It was a wonderfully calm day, the kind of day where the hospital wing was likely only to be visited if someone wasn't paying attention in class. Or, a Potter was causing an uproar. That was definitely Margret's voice coming towards the wing, so Madam Pomphry left her office to see what new havoc she'd wrecked on herself.  
"Would you just answer the damn question?" She barked as Snape dragged her into the Hospital wing, "What's going on?"  
"What _is_ going on Severus?" Pomphry asked, wondering why the pair were there since neither of them seemed hurt.  
"When was I to be informed that Ms. Potter has Magika Emotus?" He asked Pomphry with strange coldness.  
"It's never been an issue," Pomphry said, surprised, "As she brews the potion herself I don't treat her."  
"That still doesn't explain why I wasn't informed," Snape snapped, not pleased.  
"Cause it's none of your business," Margret said, suddenly remembering her strength and ripping herself free, "This is the first time it's ever been a problem."  
Snape's dark eyes glared at her, causing her to step back in alarm. It wasn't a hateful look, but a threat for silence all Slytherins knew on sight. He grabbed her forearm and threw her onto one of the beds, pointing a threatening finger when she tried to stand.  
"If I am correct," he said coolly, his voice almost strange, "Then it is indeed my business. I must fetch the Headmaster. **.**"  
Margret nodded, the tone in his voice making it clear he wouldn't be disobeyed. She watched him leave, and reached out to his mind, to find out what emotions were causing his strange behavior. She'd never tried to read Snape's mind, since she never had a reason to. So, it was very surprising when she encountered a solid mental wall when she tried.  
It was even more surprising when he stopped and turned, shooting a dark look at her. _Keep your mind to yourself, young lady_, she heard him snap, though not out loud. He'd communicate with his mind directly to hers!  
Margret had never communicated with someone with her mind. She had figured out as a child that only telepaths could communicate that way, but she'd never encountered any before. Telepathy was a blood gift, powers given by the wizard king centuries ago to his closest allies and passed to their children, the oldest wizarding families. She didn't know Snape's lineage, but how could he have the gift too? And judging by the alarm and turmoil she sensed in his mind he was wondering the same thing.  
He'd shut his mind again and kept going, leaving a reeling Margret. How was Snape a Telepath? And what exactly did it mean?

A few minutes later Snape swept back in with Dumbledore. Margret shot to her feet and reached her mind out and felt his. His dark gaze landed on her.  
_Professor, what's going on?_ She asked with her mind, half aware of the bemused look on Dumbledore's face as he watched them stare at each other.  
"For future reference," He said sharply, "It is impolite to communicate Telepathically in polite company. Now, _sit_." He reinforced the last word with his mind.  
For some reason Margret couldn't disobey, sitting down the instant he told her too. Though, she crossed her arms and legs and pouted, earning a chuckle from Dumbledore.  
"This is not a laughing matter, Albus," Snape snapped, rounding on the old wizard, "This is quite serious."  
"As I have no idea what this is all about, my boy," he said affably, "I couldn't have possibly known that before."  
Snape stepped back slightly and let out a huff, apparently irritated with himself. "Ms. Potter has Magika Emotus," He said crisply.  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied, nodding with a happily bewildered expression on his face, "I was informed when the condition was discovered."  
"And why wasn't I informed of this fact?" He asked, dangerously, "and that she was telepathic?"  
"Because it doesn't-" Margret began, but Snape held out a hand to silence her. She really didn't like how he was able to make her obey.  
A look of comprehension dawned on Dumbledore's face. "Good heavens," He whispered, "I never made the connection. But how is that possible, Severus? Did you and she ever-?"  
Snape blushed, which was just strange. "Only once," He said softly.  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, suddenly looking very sad, "If only we had known before."  
"And how could you not?" Snape questioned, vicious, "How could anyone possibly believe that - after all the experiments he conducted on himself - the Dark Lord could conceive a child?"  
"Wait. What?" Asked Margret, drawing their attention back to her, "I'm pretty sure you two are still talking about me, so what are you saying? Tom Riddle isn't my father?"  
"Possibly," Dumbledore said kindly.  
"Then who is?" Margret asked, confused.  
"How much do you know about your condition?" Snape asked her.  
Margret gave him a funny look but answered. "It's a mutation in the magical core," She said, "that connects it directly to a wizard's emotions. When the wizard is feeling strong emotions it can give them a power boost, but if they're not careful their emotions can take it too far and their magic explodes out, causing massive damage and leaving the wizard depleted for days. Usually it's passed down from parent to child, but on rare occasions it just pops up."  
"The condition does not just _"pop up"_," Snape corrected, "That lie was presented so that illegitimate children could not be traced back to their parents."  
"Well that's great to know," Margret said, rolling her eyes, "Why do you British have to be so weird about legitimacy? Ignoring the kid doesn't change the fact that it exists. And what's the point of this anyway? Neither Tom or my mom had it, but as far as I know no one my mom knew did either."  
"There was one person," Said Dumbledore as Snape stalked toward a chair.  
"Who?" She asked, trying not to let her skepticism show. She was convinced this was some elaborate prank by the other team, for which the responsible party would be made to pay. She'd made it quite clear last year that pranks involving her family wouldn't fly.  
With a sigh Snape sank into the chair and buried his face in his hands, as if very tired. "Me," He said simply.  
Margret blinked. "Eh?" She asked, not sure she'd heard right.  
"Do not be so thick, Margret," He said harshly, glaring at her, "Has spending your free time with weasley and Longbottom made you as dimwitted as them?"  
"Just because someone isn't very good at potions it doesn't mean they're stupid," She snapped, glaring right back, "And I'm not being dimwitted. Considering what you're trying to tell me it's a miracle I can even talk. Most students would eather faint or have an out and out panic attack, you're not exactly every one's favorite teacher."  
Snape tried not to, but Margret could see he was smiling. "You sound exactly like your mother," he said softly.  
"Remus says that alot too," She said back, "But, seriously. You're telling me that you're my father? That I'm a Snape?"  
"What!" Came a shout from the door.  
They turned to see Draco, Ron, Hermione and an alarmed Harry.

-Margret is Snape's daughter! Like that little twist? Harry probably doesn't, or Ron, or Neville for that matter. Probably a lot of people won't be too thrilled to hear that Margret Potter is actually Margret Snape. Next few scenes we see how everyone handles this revelation.-


	15. Scene 15

In which Harry gets a bad shock or two

-A few days after the discovery of Margret's real father, some people are still a bit ruffled. The third in this set, we're halfway through.-

"A Snape," Harry said in disgust as he, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Margret walked across the grounds for Care of Magical creatures.  
"Oh my God, Harry," Margret said, about to loose her temper, "If you don't shut up I'll hex you."  
"Does he always take surprises this poorly?" Draco asked Hermione, the only one of the trio he could have a decent conversation with without having to use small words.  
"Actually," Hermione replied, having long ago accepted Draco's many heartfelt apologies for his abysmal behavior in past years, "Ron's usually the one to take these things badly."  
"I'm not that bad," Ron protested from Hermione's other side. He still couldn't be trusted not to start a fight if too close to Draco.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't answer, as it would just irritate her friend.

"But you're a Snape," Harry said to Margret, Hagrid's cabin coming into view, "A bleeding Snape."  
"Yes," Margret snapped back, on her last nerve, "And you're hourly reminders have made sure I'm used to it. Now would you please shut up?"  
"But-" Harry began.  
Margret stopped dead in her tracks and whirled to face him, doing an incredible impersonation of Snape's death glare. "He was going to be your godfather."  
Harry paled.  
"What?" Ron blurted, alarmed.  
"Oh my," Hermione said, surprised.  
"Really now?" Asked Draco, an eyebrow raised.  
Margret nodded. "Snape and our mom's were best friends in school, practically inseparable. They both wanted Snape to be our Godfather, but when he turned Death Eater they had to go to their next choices: Remus and Sirius Black."  
"Black was a second choice?" Draco asked, unaware that Sirius was innocent, "Brilliant."  
"Actually, he was their third choice," Margret said with a shrug, walking again, "Since I was born first I got Remus and Harry got Black."  
"Stunning options," Draco teased, "Two death eaters and a Werewolf. Your parents had such reliable friends."  
"What exactly does that mean?" Margret said sharply, the meaning of his words not lost on him.  
Draco realized what he said and gave her an apologetic nod. "Sorry," He said, "You know I like Remus, he's brilliant, it's just my family's prejudice showing it's..."  
"Ugly head?" Provided Hermione, trying not to look hurt.  
Draco nodded, smiling apologeticly to her. His family prejudice had caused her a lot of pain over the years, and even if she said she forgave him he was still trying to prove he had changed. He liked having friends, especial those three. Hermione was one of the few people in his year he could have an academic conversations with without having to explain everything; Ron was brilliant to discuss Quidditch tactics with; while Harry was always up for a good game or quidditch practice. He'd always adore Margret as his first and best friend, but he deeply enjoyed having other people to spend time with and talk about his other interests with, even if they were Gryffindors.  
"Snape as a Godfather," Ron said, drawing back to the main conversation, "what a horrible thought."  
Draco gave him a look. "He is *my* Godfather, you know."  
"Is that why he gives you so much slack?" Ron accused.  
Draco shrugged. "Perhaps."  
"I hope he doesn't do that with, Margret," Hermione said, "That could be really detrimental to your studies if you're not pushed as hard."  
"He'll probably push me harder," Margret said, finally arriving at the clearing they meet for class in, "Nothing's more embarrassing to a potion master then their child being no-good at potions."  
"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked, noticing how pale he still was.  
"He's just a tad upset about the Snape thing," Draco said, smiling warmly at the boy. He really enjoyed Neville's company, the boy was so caring of his friends, and Draco liked being included in that group.  
"So, it's true then?" He asked, turning to Margret, "you're really Snape's daughter?" Margret nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Margret. That must be awful."  
Draco pretended to cough, trying to cover his snort of laughter.  
"Why does everyone assume being his kid is so awful?" She asked, seething, "He's not that bad, especial considering."  
"Considering what?" Harry asked, accusingly.  
"Considering that most of my life I thought I was the spawn of that disgusting, vile, loathsome monster," she said, her voice icy but her eyes pained.  
"The Dark Lord," Draco provided, seeing every one's confused looks.  
"Oh," Said Neville, "That's true. Even Snape is better then having He-who-must-not-be-named as a father."  
"Lucius Malfoy would make a better father," Margret said, rolling her eyes, "No offence, Draco."  
"In what was is that not offencive?" Hermione asked, a touch annoyed.  
"She's right," He said with a shrug, "my father's a Self-righteous prick, but at least he's never tried turning my into a puppet."  
"Yet," said Ron.  
"Never," Draco said, giving him a dark look, "Mother would hex him to oblivion."  
"Or castrate him," Margret said off hand. All the boys shivered and covered their groins.  
"That's not funny, Batty," Harry scolded.  
"Whose being funny?" Said Margret, "His mom's pretty vicious. I can totally see her doing that if he did something like that to Draco."  
"Can we move on, please?" Asked Neville, earning many nods of agreement.  
"Fine," Margret said, rolling her eyes, "Just lay off Snape. I know it's weird that he's my old man, but I'm happy with that so give it a rest, k?" Begrudgingly, the boys all agreed.  
"Wait," Hermione said as Hagrid came into the clearing, "If Snape's your godfather, then that makes you two god siblings."  
"Oh," Said Draco, brightening, "That's true. Brilliant."  
Margret smiled and ruffled his hair, as she tended to do when she was feeling affectionate.  
"Merlin's Beard!" Ron proclaimed, causing the whole clearing to look around in alarm.  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, alarmed.  
"I just realized," He said, looking pale, "If Snape's Margret's father then that makes him Harry's," He gulped loudly, "Uncle."  
The whole clearing went deathly still and Harry seemed to stop breathing.  
"Oh, Harry," Neville said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."  
"That will be awful," Draco said, "He hates you as is. Having you in his family will drive him mad." Ron nodded his agreement.  
"Nothing will change," Hermione insisted, "I'm sure Snape won't treat you any differently, Harry...Harry?" Harry didn't respond, even when Hermione shook him a bit.  
"Congratulations, Ron," Margret said sarcastically, "You've finally killed Harry Potter."  
"My Uncle!" Harry shrieked, shrill with terror.  
"Well, almost killed him," Margret amended.

After that Hagrid started class and they started working on their task. However, a few moments later there was yet another outburst.  
"Snape's my uncle," Harry groaned loudly.  
Suddenly a glob of mud smacked him in the face, sending him down on his ass. He whipped the grime away to see Margret downing a vial of her potion while Draco had to grip Neville's shoulder to keep from falling over laughing.

-Poor Harry, he's not taking it well. Margret's pleased though, but as she said anyone would make a better father then Voldemort. A glimpse at Draco's thoughts on his new friendships, really cute. My Draco just makes me want to hug him when he gets those sappy thoughts. Well, up next we see how some of the adults react.-


	16. Scene 16

In which everything but denial is an option

-Here we see how Snape is handling being Margret's father. It isn't easy, in any way, shape, or form.-

Snape was ready to kill. It had been only a week since he discovered Margret was his daughter and his fellow teachers were taking the opportunity to get revenge for his many cruel comments over the years.  
They were constantly stopping him in the halls to discuss the girl. Several times he was asked, not only by teachers but also a few brave students, if he would force Margret out of the prank War? Or stop it all together? He had assured them he had no intention of ending the war, as it would open the flood gates for the twins.  
As for the twins, their attitude had drastically changed towards him, at least one had. From what he'd heard Fred Weasley had taken to flirting with Margret, but everyone had assumed it was just how he teased her since she always over reacted. Strangely, for the last few days Fred had been very respectful to Snape, paying extra close attention in class, letting his insults slide without comment, and offering to help the professor whenever possable. It was as if the boy was trying to win Snape's favor. Perhaps he was serious about Margret.  
Snape wasn't sure he liked Fred Weasley being interested in his daughter, or any boy for that matter. He'd noticed before that Margret attracted longing, worshiping looks from her male classmates, even a few females. Snape didn't like that much now either. He'd encountered doting fathers that forbid their daughters to date and had thought them over protective, though now he _was_ a father, placing a chastity charm on Margret didn't seem like such a bad idea. But, Margret didn't seem like the kind of girl to put up with that nonsense.  
Well, at least Fred Weasley was going about it right. He was going out of his way to win Snape's approval, more then he would have done at that age. He supposed that was due to his pure blood, Gryffindor upbringing, which Snape appreciated, even if he was a Weasley. But there again Margret would make her own choices and Snape would just have to grin and bear it.  
Being a father was going to be quite the onerous task.

"Severus," Came the crisp voice of McGonagall.  
By this time Snape had been stopped five times on his way to Dinner and was now late. As he spun around to face the old witch he was contemplating all the hexes and curses that could be used to silence her. As always, once he set eyes on his former teacher such thoughts vanished. He noted that she looked complacent, not irritated or exhilarated as when their colleges had come delivering Critiques or Praise for Margret.(He much preferred the praise)  
"What is it, Minerva?" He asked coldly.  
She ignored his coldness, it was just how he was. "I have the legitimacy papers for you," She said, holding out a scroll of parchment.  
"Legitimacy papers?" He asked, confused. What was she on about?  
"For Margret, of course," She said, raising one eyebrow, "To state weather you accept her or not."  
Snape blinked, his mind reeling. He'd forgotten about the old laws saying he didn't have accept an illegitimate child, which was what Margret was. He could easily denounce her and return to his normal life, no one would question him. Why hadn't that occurred to him before?  
McGonagall blinked, seeming to understand. "You haven't decided?" She asked, confused.  
"I haven't had much time to, have I?" He snapped, taking the scroll and slipping it into his robes.  
"No, I suppose not," She said, with a nod of understanding, "But I suggest you hurry before she gets any ideas in her head that can hurt her. I imagine the girl's had enough heart break as is."  
Snape nodded and let her go, irked at the under handed tactic. He was well aware of Margret's past, it was hard not to be. But that didn't make his decision any easier. He could easily denounce her and they could return to their normal lives. But, was that what he wanted?  
"Oh, one last thing, Severus," McGonical called, "Albus has finally reached Remus and informed him of the news. He'll be visiting later tonight to discuss Margret with you."  
Snape stood dumbstruck for several moments. Well it didn't matter if Snape accepted Margret or not, cause Lupin was probably going to kill him. Thank you kindly Albus.

-Hehe, poor Snape. People are giving him a hard time about Margret, but you got to give him credit. He had pretty much accepted Margret when McGonagall said something. What will his decision be? And what will Lupin do to him? Remus can be a bit over-protective of his God Daughter, so this should be interesting.-


	17. Scene 17

In which the parents meet

-The second to last scene, we finally discover how Remus feels about this whole mess.-

Snape was a wreak. After McGonagall's message about Lupin he could barely eat, his stomach roiling the whole meal. All the marauders would be furious to hear he had laid his hands on Julia, Lupin would kill him out of Principle. Julia had been an amazing women that breed as much love and loyalty as her brother, James, and best mate, Lily. Everyone had loved Julia, it was impossible not to, but Sirius and Remus had been the closest men to her other then Snape. Snape had been sure that they were both in love with her, and thus hated Snape for spending so much time with her. He was quite sure that if Lupin didn't kill him Black would come back to do the job himself.  
When he enter his private quarters he downed two tumblers of firewhiskey and a large vial of Tears of Thaelis before he could calm down enough to think clearly. Lupin was a rational man, perhaps if Snape could explain then the Werewolf would let him live. Black would be the next obstacle.  
Snape sat down in his arm chair before the fire twiddling his thumbs. This waiting was killing him, he kept having to down a calming draught every time he heard a sound. It was almost midnight when the fire roared and Remus Lupin stepped through, looking as calm as ever.  
As he saw Lupin open his mouth to speak, Snape jumped up to stop him. "Before you start I would like to apologize now," He began, trying to get out everything he wanted to say before Lupin acted, "Julia and I rendezvous only once, during a party. Tom had been away for weeks so she was lonely, and I was not in much better spirits as I was contemplating weather or not to join the Dark Lord. We both drank a tad too much and spent the night together. The next morning we both regretted it and left without a word."  
"Severus-," Lupin tried to interject. "Since Tom returned a few days later neither of us could have known I had been the one that made her pregnant," Snape plowed on, "If I had known I would have done everything in my power to make sure they both lived the best lives, no matter the cost. And if I had known Tom was the Dark Lord I would have risked everything to take Julia from him, you must know that.  
"I have not yet signed the paper accepting or denouncing Margret, and if you wish I will not take custody of her. You have raised her as Julia wished, you are her Guardian and I won't infringe on that." He finished, a touch breathless.  
His heart was pounding in his chest, sure Lupin was going to dress him down, if not hex him into oblivion. With a start Snape realized Lupin was laughing.  
"Why in blazes are you laughing?" Snape demanded, angry. Did the werewolf think his declaration amusing? Snape had spoken the absolute truth, which was difficult for someone like him.  
"Severus I believe you are suffering the notion that I am angry," Lupin said, stilling smiling good-naturally, "When in fact I am anything but."  
"...what?" Snape asked, stunned. How could Lupin not be mad?  
"While I am impressed with the elegance of your speech despite your obvious distress, I feel I must correct you on a few points," Snape was baffled. "First, I know you would have taken care of them and protected Julia if you knew the truth, I have always known that. To be honest, when we realized Voldemort was after the Potters I was surprised you didn't leave him in favor of protecting Lily, we all knew how you felt for her." Snape looked away, embarrassed. They knew he'd been in love with Lily?  
"Is that why you four antagonized me?" He asked bitterly.  
"It is why James did," Lupin admitted, sadly, "But Sirius had different motives, and since I agreed I didn't stop him. From early on we were aware of something rather tragic among you, Lily, and Julia: While you were in love with Lily, Julia was in love with you."  
Snape's head snapped back to the Werewolf and his eyes went wide. "What?"  
Lupin nodded. "Julia had been in love with you for some time. Sirius, Peter, and I considered Julia a much loved sister, especial Sirius who spent a great deal of time with the Potters. When he saw how you were so painfully oblivious of her feelings he was so angry he came to loath you."  
Snape staggered back and sat down, reeling. So much of his own history had just been changed. Potter taunted him because they were both in love with Lily? Julia had been in love with him? And that was why Black had antagonized him? And why Lupin never stopped them? This was almost too much to take in.  
Then he came back to Julia. He felt a strange feeling, something he vaguely remembered as...heart break. His dear friend Julia had been in love with him. All those years he had pined after Lily she had been pining after him. How had he never noticed?  
"Wait," He suddenly said, remembering something, "If she was in love with me, why did she marry Tom?"  
Lupin sighed. "You know better then anyone how charming Voldemort can be," He said, looking pained, "especial to someone suffering heart break."  
Snape didn't comment, he didn't need to. He'd been easy to lure to Voldemort's side with his heart broken from Lily's marriage to James Potter.  
"Severus," Lupin said softly. Snape looked up, finally noticing that Lupin was holding a letter. "This is for you," he said, handing Snape the letter.  
Snape took the letter and turned it over. His heart jumped(surprisingly active after all these years of neglect.) On the front, written in Julia's flowing hand with her favorite blue ink, were three words: To Margret's Father.  
"Before Julia died," Lupin explained, Snape not looking up at him, "She gave me this letter and asked me to deliver it. At the time I thought she was having some sort of mental attack, but when Albus told me you were Margret's father I understood. Somehow, Julia knew."  
Snape thought he should be shocked, thought he should be alarmed and hurt that she hadn't contacted and told him. But he wasn't. "She always was so very clever," He almost sobbed.

Without another word he slit open the letter and pulled it out. It was a single page written in blue ink again.  
****

**_Dear Severus,_**

**_As you've heard I've passed, but don't you dare mourn me. You know how I felt about people who use a person's death as an excuse not to move on in life. Anyway, if you're reading this then either you, Albus, or Remus have finally realized Margret is your daughter. Frankly, I'm betting on you since Albus never realized it during all his visits and I highly doubt you'd let Remus close enough for him to see the similarities between you two. Anyone who really looked, who even considered the notion would have realized it, she is so very like you._**  
**_I should explain that I came to realize this early on, when Margret was just two years old. She had always been unusually aware of people's emotions, but one day she came to me saying that, if she focused, she could tell what they were thinking. I quickly realized she had telepathy and when taken into account with her mutation - which we had discover mere months before - I came to the amazing conclusion that she was your daughter._**  
**_You may think me cross for this, but even before I knew the truth of Tom I would have been delighted to have your child. I know this is being said quite late, but I have always loved you. Your conviction, your bravery, your curiosity and secretly kind heart had captured me in our very first year. Even when I was with Tom my heart still belonged to you._**  
**_In so many ways I see you in Margret, even though you haven't meet yet. She is blunt, unforgiving, and a touch cynical, but also observant, curious, and loving. She has your bravery and conviction as well as your talent for potions. Even her rather harsh teacher, Ma Costa, thinks much of her skills. She is also fond of Fencing and wizard diskus, just as you were._**  
**_Now I must come to the most difficult part. I know well that you need not accept Margret as your child, but I also know you won't be sure if you shouldn't. You have always been nobel, and that nobility will compel you to look after her. But if that is why you accept her then I insist you not. Despite appearances Margret is a very fragile girl, and to know you have taken her in out of duty instead of love will do more harm then any curse can. I know that if you were willing you could easily come to love her, as anyone would. She is a wonderful girl with a heart of gold, so please be careful not to tarnish it._**  
**_I know this is a lot to take in, so I insist you breath. Can't have you fainting, can we? Well, that is all I have to say. Do as you think is right for our daughter and look after yourself. I love you both so much, no matter what._**

**_Forever yours,_**  
**_Julia P._**

Snape stared at the letter, reading it over twice to make sure he understood every word. She was right, it was a lot to take in.  
"She knew," He finally said, in utter disbelief, "She knew for years."  
"What?" Asked Lupin, surprised.  
"She knew I was Margret's father," he explained, "since she discovered her telepathy. Did she ever tell you? Hint at it?"  
Lupin shook his head, pained. "She never said anything. But wasn't that just like her? Julia was always doing things on her own, never telling anyone. It was rather unpleasant to find all the secrets she'd kept during the war, all the distasteful things she consulted with Dumbledore on. She took care of so many problems none of us knew about, so many tasks no one else could stomach. She was a great women."  
Snape nodded his agreement. Julia had always preferred to handle things on her own, not involving other people more then necessary. Not telling anyone the truth of Margret would have been just like her, holding it back for some great plan. It was horrible to think of all the burdens Julia placed on herself, even on her death bed.  
"What does she say about Margret?" Lupin asked, apprehensive.  
"She says that she's rather like me," Snape said, sounding displeased.  
Lupin thought about it then smirked. "I guess that's true, she so enjoys trading insults with people, usually wins as well. But, I meant what she said about you accepting her. Did she ask you to do so?"  
Snape shock his head. "She doesn't want me taking her in out of a sense of duty, but that isn't helpful."  
"You mean you haven't decided?" Lupin asked, surprised, "I've never known you to be indecisive, Severus."  
"This is a rather important matter," Snape snapped, irritated, "It takes a lot of deliberation."  
"...you want to take her in," Lupin whispered, amazed. Snape looked away, confirming his words. "Then do so," Lupin said, "I for one would never dream of keeping Margret from you, and Julia would want that more then anything."  
"But is that what Margret wants?" Snape asked.  
"Have you asked her?"  
Snape blinked, he hadn't thought of that.  
Lupin smiled, enjoying this new side of Snape. Maybe Julia had been right to care for him.  
"Tomorrow I suggest talking with her," Lupin said, taking a seat in a nearby chair, "But for now I think it best I tell you about her life. It's been rather turbulent, and even if you don't accept her you should at least know what your daughter is like."

-Love you Remus! I think even Rowling would be happy with how Remus handles this, though Snape is much funnier. He's completely lost his head about Margret, but honestly anyone would to suddenly find they have a 14-year-old daughter with a hellish background.  
I really enjoyed writing Julia's letter, figuring out how she would talk to Snape. Well, finally a decision is to be reached, lets see what happens.-


	18. Scene 18

In which the bravest soul is nervous

-Finally, Margret and Snape are meeting and a decision has to be made. Will Snape accept her or not? This takes place the evening after Snape meets with Remus.-

Snape hated waiting, truly, but he didn't have much choice. He had barely ten minutes between classes on Wednesdays, and sometimes he couldn't even get away for meals, like that day. He'd been forced to send his house elf, Wimble, to ask Margret to his office after dinner, which he hadn't been able to attend.  
So, he sat behind his desk, waiting for her. He'd never admit it, but he was nervous. The day they had discovered Margret was his daughter she hadn't been upset, but she might have been too shocked. By now she'd have finally worked up a fit and would start shouting. No one would want to be _his_ child, not even his most loyal snake.  
Then there was the realization of what being his daughter meant, that he'd fooled around with Julia. Margret had been raised by noble Gryffindors, and despite Lupin's good nature Margret might not take it so well. In case she became angry he had a vile of Tears of Thealin on his desk.  
A knock at the door took him from his thoughts. "Who is it?" He said sharply, half expecting one of Margret's busy-body friends coming to give him useless advice. He'd had several visits like that, including Malfoy and Granger(togeather of all things), and they were driving him mad.  
"It's Margret um..." she seemed to struggle to find the right last name, "Well, it's Margret. Can I come in?"  
"Of course," Snape snapped, "I called for you, didn't I?"  
"Never can tell," Margret said as she opened the door and stepped into the dark room, "The Weasley team have discovered how to bend the rules to where they can involve teachers. Gotta say I'm impressed."  
"It never occurred to you?" Snape asked, raising an eye brow as she came towards the desk.  
Margret shrugged. "After you've been doing something for a long time that kind of outside thinking doesn't occur to ya."  
Snape nodded his understanding. She smiled and he smiled back. He really did like Margret, she was straight forward, intelligent, and respectful. She also wasn't intimidated by Snape or put off by his cold attitude, allowing them to talk freely. Her intellect and experience made them near equals, despite the age difference. He'd missed being able to talk freely with someone, someone like Lily or Julia. He missed his dear friends, but Margret was so much like Julia it almost alarmed him.  
"So, um," Began Margret, "What did you want um...sir?"  
Snape noted she was acting odd. She was avoiding his eye, her hands seemed to be twisting behind her back, she kept shifting her weight, and he could swear she was trembling. It was so completely different from her usual cockiness it took a few moments for him to realize she was nervous. He didn't think she knew how to be nervous, considering the terrifying and humiliating things she'd done before Hogwarts.  
"I wished to speak with you about the matter of accepting you as my legitimate daughter," He said smoothly, checking the vial was still there just in case her emotions went off, "Please sit."  
Margret lowered herself into the seat, her shaking preventing her natural grace from showing. She sat on the chair's edge and griped the arms, her knuckles turning white. The girl who spent full moons with a wild werewolf and had jumped in the way of an angry Hippogriff, was scared.  
"So, what have you decided to do with me?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly along with a few jars lining the walls. She was beginning to lose control.  
Instinctively, Snape picked up the vial and handed it to her. After a moment she looked up and saw his hand. She took the vile, uncorked it, and swallowed the potion. Before it even left her lips she calmed, no longer shaking and loosening her grip on the chair. But she still didn't look Snape in the eye, she was still too nervous.  
"Sorry," She mumbled, looking ashamed, "I'm so pathetic. I don't know why I'm asking what you've decided, I can guess. No one would want me. Back on wolf street parents used to tell their kids if they didn't behave then the Riddle girl would drag them to hell. I was the monster under the bed for lots of kids, even kids older then me. People are so afraid, and I'm really pretty awful.  
"I'm loud and cocky. I'm a cynic, a really awful one. I'm always attracting trouble and I can never sit still for more then a minute. I'm clingy and depend on my potion more then I should. I'm a nightmare, no one could want me but Remus.  
"But," she bit her lip, her eyes softening, "when I was little mom would tell me about you and Lily, about the times you had together. The way she always talked about you I figured that, if Tom hadn't come along, she'd have married you. When I was really sad I'd think about what it'd be like to be your kid, the daughter of a great potion master instead of a monster. Mom would be with the man she loved and, maybe, you'd love me too and we'd be happy.  
"And now I am, and you have no idea how wonderful that is for me. God I'm sorry, I sound like a sentimental Gryffindor, must make you sick. But I...I guess I just wanted you to know." She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Even if you don't want me I'm still so glad you're my dad."  
Dead silence fallowed this statement. After a few strained moments Snape sat up and walked around the table. Margret instinctively tensed, her combat training kicking in. It was a total shock when he leaned down and folded her into a warm hug.  
"Of course I want you, you silly girl," He said, warmly, "Anyone would want a child as polite, intelligent, and loving as you."  
Margret blushed at the complement, surprised. Then it finally set in that he wanted her, as his child. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, almost dissolving into tears. After a few wonderful moments he squeezed her and pulled away. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, his own warm with affection.  
"You are so much like your mother," He said softly, "Honest and loving, yet sly and charming. It makes my heart ache how much you remind me of her. I was such a fool to let Tom take her, I don't wish to make that mistake again."  
Margret sniffed, whipping a stray tear from her eye. She was swiftly losing the battle to her emotions.  
"If you'll have me," He said softly, "Then I would like nothing more then to be your father."  
Margret launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground. He chuckled and hugged her, both of them laughing in delight.  
After another few warm moments they pulled away and looked at each other, Margret sitting in his lap.  
"What do I call you?" She asked, whipping more tears, "Father? Da? Dad? Daddy? Papa?"  
"Whatever you like," He said, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her.  
"Daddy then," she said with a warm smile, whipping away her tears. He chuckled and nodded.  
She gave him one last smile and curled up against him. In a few moments she was asleep, warm and absolutely happy for once in her life. Snape folded his arms around her and sighed happily.  
He couldn't be happier then if Julia and Lily were with him. Tomorrow he would have to face the world as the father of Margret Dream Snape, one of the most controversial girls in the world. But, he couldn't care less.

-Sorry to everyone who likes a sour Snape, but I like mine better. I know this change was really dramatic, but you've got to keep in mind that he's always liked Margret, just for being Julia's daughter. He's still going to be awful to Harry, despite Margret's prodding. So, this set is finally over, time to move onto the next scene.-


	19. Scene 19

In which Care and Packs are given

-Sudden skip, this is the last scene I've planed. The Triwizard Tournameant is over and everything went horribly wrong. Harry is getting ready to head for the train.-

Harry sighed, taking a good last look at the great Hall. Everything would be different now, with Voldemort back. The black banners still hung, signifying Cedric's death. His heart still ached at that, at the loose of such a good person, he doubt he'd ever fully recover from the sorrow and memories. Hogwarts was never going to be the same.  
"Harry!" Called the distinct voice of his boisterous cousin.  
Harry smiled, he hadn't been able to speak with Margret since the third task, though no doubt she knew everything that had happened, she was scary like that. He turned to see her coming up from the dungeons with just a bag. Where was her trunk?  
"There you are," she said, throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. He noticed Snape striding toward them, apparently having fallowed Margret. The two of them spent as much time as possible together these days. "Glad I caught ya," she said, smiling as she let him go, "I'd've hated to miss you before you go."  
"You're not coming?" Harry asked, surprised.  
"As my daughter," Snape said, putting a hand on Margret's shoulder that made her smile brighter, "She shall be staying with me of course." Harry had noticed that, outside classes, Snape made a point of referring to Margret as his daughter. He seemed pleased with the role, as did she, though Harry still had mixed feelings, especial about being the dour man's nephew.  
"I thought you were going to stay with Remus for a while," Harry said, remembering her invitation to visit with them in London before the third task.  
"Albus has got him, Sirius, and a few others gathering information," she said with a sad smile, "And it's just not safe for me outside Hogwarts. As well as Ol' Tom, Greyback has called for my blood."  
"What?" Harry yelped, alarmed. He'd heard about Greyback from Draco and Hermione, Margret herself too irritated by the name to say anything. He understood there was bad blood between them, but to think the man would want to actually hurt Margret...  
"No, Harry," she said quickly, obviously telling where his thoughts were headed, "It's nothing like that. _Calling for my blood_ means he's invoking his right as my Alpha to turn me into a Werewolf."  
"He can do that?" He asked, alarmed.  
She nodded. "He wanted to after he realized the kind of political power I gained when I joined the council, but because they thought I was Tom's kid I was protected. Now however," she squeezed Snape's hand, drawing Harry's attention to the fact that the man was glaring angrily at the floor, "He can. Really, it's a political move. He has nearly half the council under his power already, if he got hold of me he could move to elect himself head of council and win. Then he'd have control of all Werewolves world wide."  
"How bad would that be?" Asked Harry, not sure he understood. His and Margret's bad blood didn't mean he was a bad leader, did it?  
Margret cocked an eyebrow, in a very Snapeish manner. "Being turned into a Werewolf wouldn't be a bad thing?" she asked.  
Harry flushed, ashamed. "I didn't mean it like that," He said quickly.  
"I know," she chuckled, "But, the question is a bit silly when you consider Greyback was one of Tom's biggest supporters in the first war."  
Harry paled. "Oh, I see."  
Margret smiled. "Anyway," She said, holding out the bag, "Here."  
Harry took it, uncertain. "Thanks. What is it?"  
Snape rolled his eyes - to Harry's annoyance - and received a soft elbow to the stomach for the action. "It's a care pack. Tom'll be watching us and possibly the Ministry will too, so we need to keep things secret. There's a set of glasses, some special ink, and a book to help us communicate. When you get to the Dursleys put on the glasses and look at the back of the cover, that'll explain everything. There's also a bracelet I need you to wear. It'll tell me if you're in any magical danger so we can act right away."  
"Thanks, Margret," He said, touched. Not many people had ever done much to make sure he was taken care, let alone put so much effort into it. Since it was Margret he knew that everything in the bag would be very useful, she didn't do frivolous.  
"And don't worry about the Dursleys," she said, giving him a wink, "I tried to get Albus to let me and dad visit to give 'em a good scare, but he said no. So instead you're only going to stay there until we can find a place where you'll be safe."  
Harry stepped forward and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you," He said, feeling shamefully sentimental.  
"Ha! That's you think," She said, giving him a crooked smile, "I intend to send you letters almost daily, if only to gripe about being stuck in a stuffy dungeon brewing potions all day." Snape gave an offended sniff, making both kids chuckle.  
"Try to have a good summer, Harry," She said, smiling warmly at him, "I know it's been a hectic year, and things don't look good right now, but I don't want you worrying. When the time comes we'll all be behind you."  
Harry noticed a minute nod of agreement from Snape and was heartened. Snape may not have been his favorite person in the world, but he was a defiant improvement over Uncle Vernon, and he made Margret happy. Margret was a big part of his family, and even if that family included Snape it meant a lot to Harry, especial now.  
"I can't give any promises, Margret," He said with a soft smile, "But I'll try."  
Margret smiled, a tad sadly. "That's all I ask."

-Finally, the last of my scenes. Long, huh? Well, it takes alot to introduce you to a new character, especial one as intricate as Margret. Of course, there is more to her but you'll see that later.  
To be honest there should be one more scene: the Yule Ball. We all know Fred asks Margret, and they finally start dating. Margret also gets a sweet dance with her dad, which everyone finds weird. But, I couldn't figure out how to write it.  
I may eventualy write the real story these scenes have been leading up to, but at the moment I'm busy working on some original works I hope to publish, the ultimate goal of any writter. I will be posting other stories, don't worry, so keep an eye out for them. See you all soon!-


End file.
